


Dinuir - To give

by Dadolorian



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Canon-Typical Violence, Confessions, Din Djarin - Freeform, Dirty talking Mando, F/M, Groping, Healthy Communication, Helmet stay on while fucking, Her height comes up a bit, Just words tho, Litterally my first /reader fic, Near Death Experiences, Possessive Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Harassment, Sleepy Sex, Slow Burn, Soft Mando, Star Wars - Freeform, The child is in danger but never directly hurt, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, heart to heart, i guess, not from Mando, possessive Mando, reader is a mechanical engineer and i dont know shit about mechanics, reader is short, reader isn't harmed, self concious reader, watch me bullshit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dadolorian/pseuds/Dadolorian
Summary: You get a chance of a life time when an off world stranger offers you your dream.To get off world and actually work as an engineer for a change.Semi slow burn fic of Mando and reader getting closer and their relationship developing.
Relationships: Din Djarin / reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 72
Kudos: 275





	1. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your dream is to work as a respectable mechanic, rather than on the backwater planet you were unfortunate enough to call home.

It was official, this was the longest amount of time you had gone without any mechanical work, officially broken the record. Almost a full six months, and the most excitement you had seen in that time was when one of the farmers out near the gullies got a critter sucked into his water filtration pump. He had gotten it out by the time you had gotten there.

Here you were, a gifted engineer and mechanic, on a planet that owned a max of 3 off world ships among it’s entire population, and they all happened to live on the other side of the planet. The one upside was if, _IF_ anyone did happen to come down and visit your pathetic little planet they would _HAVE_ to dock at your bay, it was either that or head to the capitol, and that meant an inconvenient amount of travel if they needed to be this side of the planet. There were too many scavengers, Jawas and Bandits mainly, to risk landing outside of town, and not to mention the unfortunate landscape outside of any settlements, Shifting sand dunes, dry rocky mountains or boggy swamps, it was one extreme or another here. 

It was the kind of place people would consider peaceful, if you stuck to the settlements, it was mundane, average, and quiet. It bored you to death, there was nothing to aspire for outside of the typical marriage and family, and that wasn’t for you, at least just yet. There were just enough memories up there in your head to remember what it was like out there on other planets, those short 5 years after you were born had meant a lot of travel for your father's job, seeing ships and worlds that seemed like a dream now, you clung to those memories like they were the most precious of treasures, as scattered and vague as they were.

  
You could scoff, at how cliché it sounded, but one day your mundane life all changed. Like out of some silly story you read to pass the time, that right as you were lamenting at how boring your life was something flew down from the sky that changed it all.  
That something was a ship, landed in the bay of your shop on one painfully hot day, sending dust and sand everywhere, what little you were able to stand wearing in the heat was now covered in a thick layer of dark red dust. Seeing the ship was a big deal for you, the highlight of the _whole year_ so far, you excitedly made your way out of the protective cool of the shade ready to jump to work on the ship.

 _‘Damn, it looks old’_ you thought as you took the sight in and waited for its pilot to exit. _‘Must be pre-empire at least by the looks of it’_ _  
_ “That’s gonna be a fuckin _’ hassle_ to patch” Your boss graveled to your right, making you jump, he had been sleeping his hangover off less than a minute ago.  
“I’ll be happy to do it all,” you said.  
“Damn right you will be,” he muttered,scratching his balding, scaled head and turning around back to the shade “I’ll be _fucked_ if i'm doing it, just make sure you get those credits to me by evenin”  
You ignored his complaints and turned back to the ship, taking note of the damage, the ship had clearly been in a shoot out recently, you didn't have much experience repairing battle damage but you knew you could do it.

It would be better to replace some of those panels rather than trying to repair the carbon scorching, repairing them would make it lose integrity but you didn't have panels big enough to replace them much to your annoyance. And It looked like one of the thrusters had taken a hit too, as the engine died you could easily spot the difference between the two of them, the left one was struggling noticeably. When the sound of the engines finally cooled off you waited anxiously as the ramp lowered and the pilot stepped out.  
The first thing you noticed about him was the armor, hard not to really, it was so shiny and polished, damn thing almost blinded you on such a hot day. You recognized it, to a degree. You remember your father sitting up late with you at nights, reading everything and anything from his hollopads. Your mother would throw a fit whenever she found out about him reading such ‘violent’ things to you. That only encouraged you to seek out more knowledge, made you all the more curious. You recalled the memories, searching for the name. A Mandalorian? That’s what they were called right? The memory was fuzzy, all you could really remember was that specific visor and learning that they were supposedly the best warriors in the galaxy.  
But, if that was true then what was he _doing here_ ?  
You weren’t even sure if there was a blaster on this planet that wasn’t meant for killing annoying critters on the farms or warding off scavengers.

He walked up to you, you couldn’t help notice he walked with such purpose and confidence, but wasn’t masquerading about with a display of bravado most men seem to carry when docking on such an out of the way planet. It was hard not to feel important when you were the first off worlder to land there in months, the locals would grovel at your feet in hopes of you throwing a few credits towards their business.  
“I need fuel, and a few repairs” his voice cut through your thoughts. And _what_ a voice. Deep, gravely and calm, it was both soothing and intimidating at the same time.  
“Oh, um, yes sir” you eeped out, you weren’t really used to actually dealing with new people. A soft coo from his side caught your attention. There in a bag resting on his hip was a small green thing. A _Pet_ ? A _baby_ ?  
“I’ll throw in a few extra credits if you can look after the kid too,” he said.  
“Huh? Uh, Kid?” you asked,a little confused _‘His kid?_ ’.  
He simply nodded, holding out a small bag of credits towards you “For the kid,” he explained “I’ll pay for the service work when I'm back.”  
You took the bag, to him that probably didn’t seem like a lot, but to you, that was more than a week’s wages in there, most of your credits went to surviving and not enough went into your savings. Your asshole of a boss charged you rent for living in a spare store room, even though you did all the work around the place. Still, it was cheaper than the other options, and you had nowhere else to stay. You _needed_ the credits, it was the only way you were gonna get off the planet.  
“Oh, um, of course, yes sir, I’ll take good care of him,” you said as the child cooed again. He passed him over to you gently, you took a moment to inspect the little thing fully, he was really, kinda cute. His soft coo’s made you smile, and by the time you looked back up, the Mandalorian had gone. You looked around for him, but the bay was empty besides you and the kid in your arms.  
“Well then little one, let’s get to work!” you cheered, smiling up at the ship. It needed more than just a few repairs, and you were more than excited about that.

* * *

It was late evening by the time the ship's pilot finally returned, the sky was a deep orange as the sun was finally setting and you were sitting on the loading ramp of the ship with the child in your care.  
He came in dragging a body, unconscious, you hoped, you felt a small wave of relief when the body groaned as he was dragged over some cabling. He froze the body in a carbon chamber you saw during your repairs before coming back to the ramp, watching the child momentarily. The child in question was busy chasing a small toy you had scraped together, it was vaguely amphibian shaped and hopped around with a wind up mechanism.  
You stood up, taking his attention off the child.  
“I-I did everything I could, you have some bigger issues that will need to be taken care of soon enough but she’s still able to fly for now, I just didn’t think you would be staying here long enough for me to do them, no one likes to stick around too long here,” you shrugged, avoiding his gaze by looking at the ground shyly. “But no patch jobs here, e-everything I took care of was replaced with working parts, I don't believe in leaving a job half done,” you rambled, listing off each and every repair you had made, a lot more than the few he had requested.  
You had fixed the thrusters, replaced one of the turbines in it, repaired the carbon scorched panels, replaced and rewired a control panel ,replaced a few faulty bulbs and finally replaced any faulty and exposed wires you could find as well as replace the broken panels that covered them.  
His silence and unreadable face intimidated you, he stood there with crossed arms and you had no idea if he was pissed off at the extra work you did that he would have to pay for, but you couldn’t help yourself, you had gotten over excited at finally working on a ship again you just went _overboard._ _  
_ You started to stammer a little, it freaked you out just how intimidating he was, although your boss always did say you had the backbone of a Duracrete slug.  
Your nervous ramblings were interrupted by a squeal of joy as the tiny green bean you had also been babysitting caught the toy he had been chasing around for the past 20 minutes. He held his prize up to his father proudly, who crouched down, picking up the child and taking the toy from his grasp so he could inspect it silently.

“And where did you get this from?” he asked the kid in his arms, who cooed and babbled joyfully.  
“I- uh. I made it,” you answered. “Just something I made out of scrap to keep him entertained while I worked. Didn’t want him getting bored while I was busy and wandering off. You can- he can…..keep it. If you like, although i'm sure you’d prefer something more professional and more well-crafted, so you’re free to just……get rid of it” you trailed off, looking back to the floor and rubbing your arm to soothe yourself. .  
“No, thank you, that’s very kind of you,” he said, passing it back to the child who squealed with joy. “He seems to like it”  
“Oh, um, you're very welcome” you said, gaze still locked to the ground and brushing your hair behind your ears in habit.  
He looked at the toy, and some of your repairs “Quite the mechanic for such a small planet. Hard to believe you repaired so much alone in less that one day” he remarked in that even, rich voice.  
“Engineers daughter,” you shrugged “Went a little overboard I’ll admit, but this is the first ship I’ve seen in almost six months”  
He fished in one of his pouches and pulled out another bag of credits, “I hope this covers it all,” he said, passing it to you. You took a peek inside and your eyes went wide.  
“M-more than enough ,thank you” you said, happy to have enough credits in your hand to please your boss, even if the bastard would have spent it all on drink by the end of the week, at the very least it would get him off your back for a bit.You thanked him again and took your leave reluctantly, walking down the ramp to deliver the credits.

Some soft wails behind you caught your attention and you looked over your shoulder. The little bean as you had affectionately started calling him was reaching his arms out to you, fussing in his father’s grip.  
“Seem’s he took a liking to you too” The Mandalorian said and you gave a small, sad smile.  
“The feeling’s mutual,” you smiled at them both. “Sad to see the little guy go too, quite the handful but I’ll admit it’s been probably the best workday I’ve ever had. And not just because of the ship,” you said giving the little guy a small wave as he fussed harder.  
You turned to leave again but the Mandalorian cut you off  
“ _Wait,_ ” he said, and you did. It was hard not to follow orders from such a voice.  
He walked down the ramp and closed the short gap between you. “I could use a crew member with your skills,” he said, your breath hitched.

W-was he _offering_ for you to just go with him? _Just like that? Years_ of trying to save enough for an off world ticket and the chance to leave just lands in your lap so to speak?  
“Y-you don’t know me” that cynical part of your mind pointed out, not quite brave enough to turn and face him.  
“I know you have enough engineering skills to run laps about mechanics with decades more experience” he said, to which you felt your face heating up, your mechanical skills were useless on this planet, but you _loved it_ , so _very much_ , your mechanical obsession was treated as an oddity here, and here was this stranger complimenting your work and offering you a chance to actually _do it._ _  
_ “I can pay you, handsomely,” he said. You looked down at the bag in your hand. He could _couldn’t he_ ? He had the credits.  
You turned the over bag in your hands, thinking about it. What was there to say? Other than yes? Sure he was literally a stranger, and clearly had a dangerous profession based on the body you had seen him drag into his ship. Those two things alone _should have_ been red flags, but you were a big enough fool to pursue a mechanical career on this shit hole of a planet, so your survival skills weren’t _exactly_ up to par.  
It felt so odd, the rational, _logica_ l part of your brain was telling you there should be red flags everywhere but you just couldn’t see them, some survival part of your brain telling you this is too good to be true and there should be some warning signs.  
But there were none.  
He intimidated you, sure, but so did your boss, even when he was _passed out._ _  
_ He could have anything planned, could do whatever he liked with you, but if he was going to do anything, he didn’t need to _trick you_ . He just dragged a man’s unconscious body maker knows how long, it's not like he couldn’t just throw you in his ship if he wanted to, you were small and malnourished due to your lack of reasonable income.  
He was offering you your dream job essentially. You’d be an idiot to turn that down.  
Not to mention, the look on your boss's face when he finds out that you, the timid apprentice he had been mocking the dreams of _for years_ , was finally heading off planet, that would be priceless.  
“Let me grab my things,” you said over your shoulder before heading inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, i haven't written a fanfiction since i was like 16 and even then it was BAD. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think, happy to take feedback and suggestions.  
> I hope i wasn't too influenced by other fics, because i have a few of my own ideas i want to explore.  
> Reader was hired to look after kid/ship, yeah, im original
> 
> This chapter has been re-edited


	2. Off planet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're finally off planet and learn what your new boss actually does for a living.  
> Its nice to have some context for the body after all.

You weren’t wrong, the look on your bosses face was priceless when you threw the bag of credits at him before racing to your quarters to pack what few things you owned and raced back out with a cheerful “I quit!”

  
You were back in the bay before the Mandalorian even made it back up the ramp to his ship.  
“You’re sure about this?” He asked as he stepped to the side to allow you to board.  
“Yes, I’ve been wanting to leave the moment I arrived on this planet” You admitted and he nodded, pushing a few buttons and closing the landing door.  
He nodded towards the ladder, allowing you to head up first into the cockpit as he adjusted his hold on the child who was now cooing in delight now that his new friend was coming along with them. You sat down in one of the chairs, uncertain, not sure where you were wanted and if you were in the way, but he didn’t say a word as he joined you, handing you the child and sitting in the pilot’s seat and starting the take-off sequence.

  
You were trying to keep your cool, this was the first time in over 20 years you had actually traveled between planets, finally able to experience the memory that was so distant you could swear you imagined it.  
You watched in fascination as you left the planet’s atmosphere into the vastness of space. It was just like you remembered, watching from your fathers lap, that feeling of feeling so big and small at the same time when facing that void of stars in front of you.  
“I had almost forgotten, just how big it was” you whispered to yourself.

  
He begins to plot a course, to where you have no idea but you didn’t care, so long as it was somewhere far away from home.  
The jump into hyperspace took your breath away, you stared wide eyed as you drank in all the memories it brought back, there the two of you sat, the only thing breaking the silence was the coos of the child as he spoke in that little baby babble all children of every species speak.  
You were happy with the silence, for quite a while, watching the view while he was busy doing……pilot stuff you guessed. You knew how to fly in theory, you were a mechanical engineer after all, and you knew what everything did and how to do it, you had just never actually put it in practice. 

  
Eventually the silence brought back the nerves, you tried to keep them under control, he didn’t seem like the kind of man interested in casual chit chat, but if silence could be deafening, this was it.  
“I, um, wanted to thank you. Let you know how much I appreciate the opportunity sir-“you said  
“Just call me Mando, no need for ‘sir’” he said interrupting you slightly.  
“Oh, OK. Yeah I can work with that. Mando” You said trying it out before returning to the silence again, it ate at you but you didn’t know what else to say nor did you want to irritate him.  
“And what do I call you?” he eventually asked after a long pause, he’d probably been waiting for you give your name the whole time.  
“Oh! Um, Y/N “You said feeling a little embarrassed. “F/N L/N”  
He tested the name out, damn did you like the way your name sounded coming from him. Mentally you scolded yourself, you didn’t need to develop a crush on your new ‘boss’.  
“T-thank you, again, anyway, I’m not sure how I can explain just how important it is to me.” You said quietly.  
He turned his head slightly in your direction and nodded at you, somehow that felt more significant than any words he could say at that point.  
  


There was still a few more hours of hyperspace, so once Mando was done with everything he needed to do in the cockpit he showed you where to store your stuff. He apologized, for the tiny bunk you were given down next to the fresher, but it was already more personal space you had been given at the shop, so you smiled and thanked him. You looked around noting a lack of more bunks and asked where he slept, to which he explained there was a small captains bunk just behind the cock pit, and even then he tended to sleep in the pilots chair.  
He left you to store your stuff away and explore a little, although you knew the basic layout from when you were repairing the ship. A certain green bean followed you down and joined you as you sat in the small bunk compartment setting yourself up.  
“Hello again little one!” you smiled, picking him back up and absently stroking the sparse hair on his head. “Can’t believe this is happening. Getting to travel and work on a ship, that felt like a dream just a day ago” You muttered to him as he stared up at you with his big eyes, he probably didn’t understand you, but that didn’t matter, he was listening either way. “I’ve wanted to leave for so long that now that it’s happened I don’t know what to do, and its all happened so fast”  
the little bundle in your arms cooed again “Don’t worry about me, I’m not sad or anything, I’m sure I’ll figure it all out, just need time to process it all” you said lying back in the bunk with him still in your arms. “And I’m sure your dad and I will get along, once I get over how much he intimidates me” You chuckled to him and settled down to rest, you had spent most the day working, and when you left it had been evening, by your calculations it must be around the time you usually went to sleep.

Damn if your sleep schedule wouldn’t be thrown off now that you were in space. You suppose that’s just a consequence of traveling between planets, your internal clock would be thrown for a loop for a while.

* * *

  
  
You hadn’t realize you had fallen asleep until a voice and a rock of your bunk woke you. It was Mando, waking you up. Apparently you where wherever he had intended for you to go.  
“W-wha? Where are we?” You mumbled sitting up as he picked up the kid from where he had been napping with you.  
“Nevarro” He answered “Here to collect on my bounties”  
 _‘Bounty hunter then huh? Suppose that makes sense, gave you some context about the damn body you witnessed him dragging the day before. It was either that or a trafficker, bounty hunting’s the better option at least’_ you though as you scooted out of the bunk, blinking and shielding your eyes as he opened the ramp doors and stepped outside.  
“Going to need you to keep this one under control” He said nodding his head to the kid as he put him in a hovering bassinet crib thing. “And I’m not leaving you alone on the ship either”  
You wanted to point out you were an engineer, not a babysitter, but you had assumed when he hired you that the job would also include childcare.  
“Putting my engineering skills to good use then” you joked and then laughed nervously when he looked back at you questioningly.  
‘Is he irritated by the joke or what?’ you asked yourself, it was so hard to tell.  
“I-it was a joke......“  
He just turned and started walking off out into the planet, you were quick to follow. You mentally scolded yourself again, like he was the kind to appreciate jokes?

  
  
When you had walked into the town a while away you found yourself unable to focus on just one thing. Looking around like a mad woman at everything and anything that caught your attention, you probably looked too much like an inexperienced traveler because Mandos hand caught the small of your back as you stood in the center of the bustling square gawking.  
“Come on” he instructed, leading you to a canteen. You couldn’t tell, but he sounded annoyed, you suppose he would be too, hiring a babysitter who needs babysitting. But you just screamed ‘inexperienced’ to everyone and anyone who saw you

  
Inside the canteen you were able to compose yourself, sure, it was new and exciting, but it had that something that all canteens and bars shared.

  
You weren’t a heavy drinker so you never really frequented them yourself but there were many nights you had to go collect your boss from his drunken stupor at closing time. The lingering smoke, the dim lighting, patrons who kept to themselves but were always keeping an eye on you, sure you were more used to farmers and small business owners rather than the crowd of mercenaries and bounty hunters, but the outward behavior was just the same.  
It was familiar, that was enough to focus you.

  
You were led to a booth of an older man who was almost lounging back in his chair.  
“Mando! My friend good to see you again!” He greeted as the two of you sat down. “And baby! Good to see you again baby” He said waving 3 fingers to the child hovering in his crib, in return the little bean waved back , you couldn’t help but smile at the sight.  
“And I see you have another companion this time, not a sharpshooter like Miss Dune, but just as stunning” He said smiling at you, you smiled back nervously.  
Mando casually dropped 4 metal devices onto the table in front of you all, cutting the pleasantries short.  
“Caught all of them? All ready? I don’t know why I’m surprised I would swear you don’t even sleep Mando” the other man said sliding all 4 of them over to him. “Well, I’ll have them unloaded then” he said signalling with his hand to a few patrons who then left out the way you came in.  
“Why don’t you stick around? Show your new lady friend around! Nevarro is once again a respectable planet after our little liberation of the imps. Take a break!” He said  
“I want my next job Karga” The Mandalorian next to you said.  
“Always on the move. Fine, I’m not sure why I even bother half the time. “ ‘Karga’ sighed reaching into his pouch to pull out some more of those devices, Bounty pucks you would later find out.  
“The usual, bail jumpers , although this time I have something special I kept around just for you my friend” He said turning one of them on “Caught cheating at one of those inner rim casinos, made off with a few crime bosses and politicians credits. Managed to swindle a few million from multiple establishments, pissed off the wrong crowd. “  
You felt your eyes go wide, _A few million?_  
“I’ll take them all” was all Mando said, getting up and waiting for you to follow  
"Of course you will" Karga said before he gently grabbed your hand as you managed to get out the booth, “Lovely to meet you Miss..?”  
“Y/N” you answered not feeling bold enough to snatch your hand away but not feeling uncomfortable enough to really need to.  
“Miss Y/N” He repeated, smiling at you as Mando’s hand steered you away from him.

  
\-------------------------------------------------  
  
“So, bail jumpers then huh?” You asked when outside, “Is that what you were after when you picked me up?” You asked as Mando led you away from the main gate out to the ship where you were expecting to go.  
“No, he was an escaped convict” He answered leading you through some streets, past market stalls.  
“A Convict? You expect me to believe there was a convict on my planet and not know about it?” you scoffed and he looked at you though his visor. You couldn’t see his face but you could tell he was giving you a skeptical look.  
“Ok, fair point, not exactly the most up to date planet I would like to point out” You muttered as he led you into………… a clothing store?  
You looked around from where you stood curiously, wondering what he had brought you there for.  
“You need new clothes, pick something out” he said releasing his small hold on you.  
“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?” You asked looking down at yourself, sure, there was still a thick layer of dust clinging here and there but all it needed was a good clean.  
“That’s not going to be enough on some planets and I saw the size of your pack, you have what, one extra set of clothes?” He said sounding just a little agitated. "You need at least _one_ outfit that doesn't expose all your skin"

  
He wasn’t wrong, the weather back home was pretty consistent, hot or mild, no in between, if it ever did dare to get cold enough for another layer you usually threw on your work overalls.  
You weren’t quite sure why he seemed agitated, but you didn’t want to piss him off any more, so you sighed and nodded, going through the racks of clothing to find a few more outfits for different weather conditions. You hid a fresh pack of underwear and new bras into the growing pile in your arms when he wasn’t looking, but he was inspecting a different rack of clothes to your relief.  
You met him at the front to purchase your items, taking a peek at what he had bought, you had thought he was buying for himself, but upon closer inspection it was all women’s clothing, and all looked to be your size. All practical, you spotted a huge thick winters coat , you guessed for an ice planet of some kind, stuff you wouldn’t consider given how little you knew of the types of places you would likely visit, you pile was just, longer pants and long sleeved shirts, ‘cold weather’ clothing for back home.  
“I- uhm I’m not sure I can afford all that” you said meekly pulling out the little pouch of your babysitting money from the previous day.  
“I’m getting it” was all he said as he paid before you could protest and the little old lady behind the counter wrapped all your purchases.

* * *

  
  
You left with more clothes than you had owned in your entire life, both your arms, his arms and a few extra packages in the baby's crib. You attempted to convince him you didn’t need it all and there was no need to spend such a large amount of credits on you, he just spent more credits than you made in a year on fucking clothes.  
He interrupted your rambling attempt at a negotiation “It wasn’t a lot of credits to me and I don’t need my crew member freezing her ass off or getting sick because she doesn’t own more than two sets of clothes. It’s a practical expense” he said leaving no room to argue.  
“R-right. Ok” you deflated, it felt pointless to try argue him, he was right after all, but you couldn’t help but feel like he was wasting his credits on you, you couldn’t imagine spending that much on clothes for someone you don’t know that well and not feel pissed off at having to do so.  
  


Putting the clothes packages in the baby's crib was a bad idea, as the little gremlin occasionally pushed one out of his crib out of sheer curiosity every 10 feet or so , meaning one of you had to manoeuvre to try pick it up while your own hands were full and put it back in. Once you left the towns gates picking them up became more important as the paper wrapping would singe and catch aflame if left too long on the ground. Eventually Mando growled and closed the crib out of sheer frustration, trapping the little one inside with the 3 packages.  
“Will uh- will he be able to breathe with all that in there with him?” You asked  
“He’ll be fine, ships right there” he said attempting to point with his arms full.  
It was close, and you suppose the 10 minute walk now became 2 minutes without needing to stop to pick up a package.  
Finally back to the ship you sighed and the two of you put the packages onto your bunk for you to store away later, getting the last 3 from the gremlins crib, listening to the little one babble angrily at the two of you for locking him up, clearly he didn’t see anything wrong with what he had been doing and was giving you a piece of his mind.  
He wasn’t as cute when he was causing havoc for the two of you.  
  


* * *

  
  
The bail jumpers took less than what you assumed was a week or two for all 4 of them.  
During that time you got to watch Mando up close as he manhandled all of them back onto the ship and into the carbon freeze. He still intimidated you, you honestly doubted you would ever stop being intimidated by him, but when he made a habit of standing just a little too close to you during the rare times you spoke or how his orders came up just a little too snappy sometimes you found yourself in honest confusion trying to figure out if he was doing it all on purpose, trying to intimidate the hell out of you.

It was working either way.  
  
But, even with the intimidation, you were enthralled by him. You couldn’t help the pure fascination in everything he did.  
You were quick to find out the helmet stays on, at all time. If he did ever take it off it was away from you. The kid was apparently allowed around him without it, but the one time you accidentally came close to seeing him helmet-less you heard a growl and had a fist quickly slamming the fresher door inches from your face.  
It had scared the living daylights out of you.  
It shouldn’t have been so hot.  
But, that stupid little attraction to his voice and aura grew in such a short time, you were torn between trying to make conversation with him just so he would speak to you and wanting to keep out his way as to annoy him. Half the time it just seemed like he tolerated your existence at best.

  
So you tried to balance it, trying to do the job you were hired to do, keep out his way, fix the ship, look after the kid, but when he was on the ship with you you would ask questions, not about him, or what he did, that was probably something he was use to and didn’t want to annoy him any further, so you asked about the kid, or the ship.  
The kid seemed to get the most response from him.  
Talking about the ship just got one word answers from him, usually a yes or no as to what you could work one/what he wanted you to work on.  
With the kid he seemed more engaged. Maybe not as frequent responses but he seemed to listen more, gave longer answers. He’d sit and listen for a while as you told him what amazing or cute thing the kid had done that day, what needs needed to be filled, what you had made for the kid to keep him entertained. He now had a small box of simple toys, and you told him the second he allowed you off ship finally you were going to get some supplies to finish them off so they weren’t quite so rough around the edges.Literally, you had to make sure the little one did not attempt to put some of them in his mouth.  
  
He hadn’t let you off ship since Navvaro.  
You were too excitable still, made you stand out he said. Apparently you stood out like a sore thumb, letting everyone know you were an inexperienced traveler, and that made you an easy target.  
You could agree you supposed, but countered that you wouldn’t gain experience needed just sitting in the ship babysitting the kid.  
So he promised, the next planet they landed on that wasn’t a criminal cesspool, he would take you out on.

  
  
You thought that chance would be when you picked up the last quarry, the gambling thief. His last known location was an expensive inner rim planet that was teeming with security. You questioned what a wanted thief would be doing on such a planet but according to Mando he had slight shape shifting abilities, meaning his face would likely be different enough to let him slip by.  
You were all ready to head out with him when he questioned what you were doing, dressed and ready to go with the child sitting in a makeshift carrier around your chest happily.  
“I’m ready” you had said  
“For what?” He asked staring you down.  
You held your head up, refusing to let him intimidate you when he wasn’t even doing anything for maker’s sake.  
“To go, you said the next planet that wasn’t a criminal cesspool you would take me out on. You said this planet was teeming with security everywhere”  
“Security does not guarantee less criminal activity. In fact it tends to show there's more there” he pointed out. There was some merit in that point, but you also knew the crime stats of this planet, he had read them to you after all.  
“And we both know the planets security holds the record for keeping crime numbers down. It’s safe enough for me and the kid to visit a few shops on our own”  
You heard a small huff come from the helmet, insulting you just a little bit unintentionally.  
“There’s not a chance in hell I’m letting your first trip out be alone, not even on a ‘safe’ planet. You’re far too naive to be left alone like that” He said  
“Inexperienced does not mean naive” You said “I’m not stupid enough to fall for those con tricks or trust strangers like that” you said which made you sound stupid, you trusted him enough when you first met him to leave with him.  
“The second I track down this guy there will be all hell breaking loose and I’ll need to leave as quickly as possible, cause we both know the second I fire a blaster or use any other weapon those security droids will be on me in a second. There’s not going to be any time for sight-seeing”  
“Not sight-seeing, practical purchases” You said which was kind of true, you did want to stock up on a few necessities.  
“Then tell me, and I’ll get them”  
“Uh, well, some of them are…a little personal” You said nervously, rubbing the back of your head awkwardly, he just stood in silence waiting for an explanation.  
“Uh, call them female necessities?” you said, half lying. You did need to get them eventually, but right now you had an implant that stopped you from needing them, you had an emergency supply just in case for whatever reason it stopped working, but you left them back home. You were trying to stand your ground against him, you wanted to leave the ship.  
He sighed under his helmet. “I could still get them, but I don’t want to get anything wrong, so come one then. One hour, then I’m returning you to the ship and chasing after him” He said opening the doors and walking down the ramp, waiting for you to follow.  
You smiled up at him widely.  
“Oh thank you Mando! You weren’t regret it!” You said as you followed with a spring in your step.  
  
But you were wrong.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, Chapter 2 these first 2 chapters have mainly been set up i guess, and main plot really starts from now on.


	3. Moon of Denon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your naivety almost gets you and the kid killed.

So, it wasn’t a planet, it was an inhabited moon, you found out.   
If you looked up you could see in the distance the actual planet this thing orbited around, Denon, it was far away, this moon drifting further and further away just a little bit each year.  
  
Like the planet it orbited, it was one huge city, a private security company acted as the city’s police force.  
Mando led you to one street he deemed safe enough, giving you enough space to wander but close by enough to keep an eye on the two of you.

  
You tried to keep the excitement under control as you almost skipped to each display window and street stall you passed, you could practically feel Mando rolling his eyes at you from under his helmet.  
  
You noticed the looks you got, at being shadowed by the Mandalorian, people were intrigued, by him, and by extension you. He followed you about, acting like a bodyguard, he was in a sense, just not one you hired or asked to come along.  
Did you enjoy the feeling? _Hell yeah you did_ , what you had seen of him in the past 2 weeks was that he was incredibly capable, dragging in quarry twice his size with seeming ease, he could kick the ass of everyone your eyes fell upon. It made you feel powerful, it was like a drug.  
 _You could get use to this._

  
After enough window shopping you decided to actually buy the damn things you were ‘after’ popping into a general store of some kind, stocking up on your necessities as well as a few other things. Some decent toiletries were a start, Mandos fresher had the basic, generic soap. Practical, simple. But you wanted to feel just a little fresher when you were done with your shower.   
Something a little more feminine in fragrance, tired of just being adequately clean at best and needing something to overpower the lingering small or oil and grease that came with your profession.   
  
When you were done you still had enough time in the one hour he had allotted for your shopping left to try track down the supplies needed to finish off the kids toys, so you made your way to a hardware store to pick up a few tools Mando lacked on his ship, they were mainly hobby tools, something you had wanted to buy for ages but never had the credits before now.  
Mando hadn’t been lying about paying you handsomely. You had credits to spare for the first time in your life, and they just seemed to fill your pockets given you didn’t need to pay for board or food either.  
  
You paid for your items, throwing in a few more bits and pieces to complete your projects for the kid.  
With that, you were more than ready to go, but you still had enough time to nosy at Window displays and stalls on the way back again.

Ahead of you, crowding the large walkway a sizable crowd was forming. A street performance of some kind….magic tricks you guessed.   
You went over to watch, it was something new and exciting, but Mandos hand went to steer you away.  
  
“Those things are lousy with pick pockets. We’re heading back to the ship” He said , leaning close to your ear so you could actually hear him in the busy street.   
But your attention had been caught, wrapped up in the powerful feeling his protection had given you as well as your resolve to not let him intimidate you ,you shook your head and pushed forward out of his grip.   
What harm could watching for a minute do anyway? You still had like 10 minutes before you needed to head back to the ship by your calculations.  
You pushed your way through the growing crowd to watch, the kid was having a blast, squealing in pure delight from his position on your front as the performer ‘found’ a light in his oversized ear. It made you chuckle, made you relax.  
  
You wouldn’t have noticed, if you hadn’t been bumped from behind by someone trying to get a better view, you turned to meekly apologize for being in the way, which you shouldn’t have felt the need to do anyway, but in doing so you spotted someone backing away though the crowd, your credit bag in hand.  
You began to follow, unsure if it was actually yours as you checked your pockets to make sure.  
Sure enough, it was gone.  
  
As you were following a hand gently grabbed your wrist from the crowd. Mando.  
“Leave it, its just credits, we’ll go back to the ship” He said calmly, but you couldn’t. Your whole life you have barely scrapped by in terms of credits, and there goes more credits you’ve ever owned at once.   
Logically you should have known it would have been easy to earn those credits back, that was less than 2 weeks pay with Mando, he was right, it wasn’t important. But those years of saving up every single credit you could, of taking any random extra job just to have enough, of sleeping in the god damn broom closet at the shop so you could avoid paying for lodging.  
That was everything to you for the past 14 years, you couldn’t just let it go.  
You should have.

  
You shook from his grip and kept going much to his annoyance and kept following, the crowd filled in around you making it harder for him to follow, but you knew he would.  
You made it out of the crowd and scanned for the thief, catching a glimpse of him as he made his way down the street. You followed after him, as quick as you could with a child on your chest and 3 bags of shopping in one arm.  
  
You heard Mando call your name as he finally made it out of the now much larger crowd, but you were already halfway down the street before he could even start following after you.  
There was no way he was going to let you just wander off on your own, you were indeed an easy target just as he said you were and you had his damn kid.  
  
Luckily or unluckily for you the thief was casually walking, not wanting to draw attention and unaware you were in pursuit, but, as you got close enough you called out, demanding he give you your credits back.  
Quick on his feet he turned into a side alley smoothly and stupid, _stupid_ you was dumb enough to follow him.  
  
One side alley turned to two and before you knew it you were practically running in the chase as he led you to the back streets.  
If where you had been before was the tourist street then you guess you could call this the service entrances, small walkways that dropped off into nothing-ness of the cities levels, where the ships could drop deliveries and pick up produce.   
When it was evident you were not going to give up the wanaa-be thief turned around suddenly to shove you against a wall with a Vibroblade against your neck.   
The child on your front, who had previously been giggling at the fun of running through the streets, was now fussing, crying as the two of you were shoved hard against the wall.  
Your arms had curled around him to protect him, but you didn’t blame the poor thing for crying out in fear, you felt like you could do the same.  
  
“Dumb bitch, you stupid enough to follow me for some fucking credits?” He growled at you, nothing like Mando’s growl, both voices made you weak at the knees, but entirely for different purposes.  
Your eyes darted around, waiting on your companion, surely he hadn’t been that far behind you had he?  
  
You could shove him, behind him was that drop into the lower levels of the city, it was a narrow enough walkway, if you had the strength, you suspected you did, you were small sure but what mechanic didn’t pick up some muscle over time?  
What made you hesitate, apart from the fact you’ve never killed anyone before and didn’t want to start now, was the fact he could easily hold onto you, dragging you and the kid along with him.  
  
  
Mando wasn’t showing up, at least, not soon enough, so right now, your only hope was those security droids that you knew were frequent on the planet, your only issue was your pretty sure they don’t frequent the back alleys half as much as the main streets, meaning there was no way of knowing how close they could be.  
  
“All right, please, just let me and the kid go” You whispered, voice trembling.  
“Yeah right, dumb enough to follow me down here, with a kid no less, how to I know you’re not goanna keep it up?” he said, threatening you with the knife, pushing it just a little harder into your skin, hard enough to draw just a little blood.  
“I promise I promise! You’re right that was dumb of me! Take the fucking credits I don’t care now just please” You begged, you hated how helpless you felt.  
“Fat chance girly, and one dumb enough to chase a guy for a few credits with a kid in tow clearly has a death wis-“ He was cut off abruptly by a boot to the face as Mando leapt from the building he had apparently scaled and cut over.  
The blade clattered on the floor and you were quick to pick it up just in case things went south again, but there was no need. Before the thief even got up Mando kicked him hard in the gut, knocking the air out of him followed by him, he wheezed as Mando picked him up by the scruff of his neck, and before he even knew what had happened, he was thrown over the edge.  
  
You were panting, hard, body trembling, adrenaline running through you and you could see Mando’s chest rising and falling under his armor.  
“We’re going, back to the ship” He said, and this time you didn’t argue as he grabbed your wrist and pulled you along. He was surprisingly gently.  
You dropped the blade and followed obediently.

* * *

  
  
Back on the ship Mando was eerily calm, so calm it scared you. You were expecting rage, for him to be furious, you deserved it. But he simply made sure you were both physically unharmed , making sure you wrapped up the scratch on your neck, then asked you to make sure security protocol was on when he left.  
“M-mando, wait, I’m sor-“ You started to apologize but he cut you off.  
“Later. Just make sure security protocol is up” he reminded you again pulling out the now blinking tracking fob.   
You wondered how long it had been blinking for.  
  
And just like that he was off again, you shut the door, put on the security protocols and collapsed to the ground, the rush of Adrenalin finally wearing off and the reality of the situation just dawning on you.  
Maker you were so damn _stupid_ , you should have _listened_ to him. Maybe you were as naïve as he said you were because no logical part of your brain could comprehend why you were so stupid, so irresponsible for the kid that you would just run off like that.  
  
You were supposed to be _smart_ , but evidently you weren’t.  
  
You didn’t realize you were even sobbing until the kid cooed up at you, drawing your attention back to your current position. You sighed, sniffling some tears as you unwrapped him and gently put him on the ground.   
He toddled over to his little box of toys you had made for him and picked one out, his favorite you had come to realize, and the first one you made for him. He carried it over to you, holding it up to you proudly, you assumed he wanted you to wind it for him to chase, so you did. But instead of chasing it he stood beside you watching it hop about , a soft coo made you look down at him again and he pointed to the toy, smiling.  
 _‘He’s trying to cheer me up’_ you thought with a soft smile, the attempt alone lifted your spirits.  
“Yes, thank you little one, just what I needed” you laughed through the remaining tears, picking him up and kissing the top of his wrinkly little head to which he giggled, pleased with himself.  
“I’m sure you’re hungry by now huh? I know I am” You said and the response you got was an excited babble at the mention of food.

* * *

After feeding both yourself and the kid you put away the purchases you had made before attending to responsibilities first.   
Doing a quick once over of the entire ship looking for anything that might need repairs or upgrades, when you couldn’t find any (because you had already fixed everything you came across with in the two weeks since you joined Mando's crew) you decided to upgrade the toys you had made with your own new toys.  
  
One of your purchases was a fine detail soldering iron, far too small for anything needed on a ship, you bought it so you could get into those tiny gaps on your creations for the kid, using it to not only make them stronger but also put some details onto them.  
You sat on the floor, doing the upgrades and seeing to the child’s needs for the next few hours, he was always happy to test out the toys each time you thought you finally completed one to your satisfaction.  
  
Chasing the toys for those few hours eventually wore him out, so as he began to fuss you tidied what you had done away, picked him up, rocked him gently until he stopped fighting sleep and tucked him into his crib up in the cockpit.  
  
It was just your luck at that point, you looked out of the window to see blaster fire, Mando, with a cuffed quarry, and a number of security droids trailing behind them. Further in the distance you saw backup coming, assuming Mando had already dealt with enough of the forces to have them give chase.  
  
He was right, _again_ , all hell seemed to have broken loose once he caught up with the quarry.  
  
Not wanting to make this day even more frustrating for him, you quickly dropped security protocol and lowered the ramp for him remotely.   
Nervously you began the pre-launch sequence, you’d watched him do it closely enough, and you had over a lifetimes worth of knowledge as to how ships fly, you could in theory do it all on your own, take off the second you knew he was on board. But the last thing you needed this day was to crash the ship on your first attempt at lift off, so the second you heard him on board you remotely closed the doors back up and engaged the shields, doing all the pre-launch stuff you could possibly do while he got the quarry stored away and the security droids got worryingly closer.   
Just as they reached the ship Mando joined you in the cockpit, sitting down and surprised to see everything ready for him to go, you sat down as Mando took off and made your escape.

  
  
Neither of you spoke until the ship was in hyperspace, and surprisingly, it was him who broke the silence.  
“How’s the kid?” He asked.  
“O-out like a light, wore himself out playing chase” You said steeling yourself to attempt to continue your apology from earlier.

  
“A-about earlier-“You began  
“Its fine” he interrupted.  
“It’s... It's not fine. I should have listened to you, from the start, you’re right, I’m too inexperienced and shouldn’t have gotten so cocky. I risked my life and your kids life all for some stupid credits I never even got back. It was the most stupid, reckless and _irresponsible_ thing I have ever done in my life and I’m so, _so_ sorry” You said feeling yourself tear up as you finished.  
He let the apology hang in the air for a moment, you wanted to keep going, the silence unnerving you and overwhelmed by the feeling to fill it, but you doubted he would appreciate it if it went on forever.  
“I know you are.” Was all he said “You are forgiven”  
“F-forgiven? N-no, I mean……you’re not mad?” You asked  
“I was furious, earlier, but I had a job to do and I guess I worked out my frustration on the quarries face” he said “Not mad anymore, I believe you, you’re sorry, just don’t let anything like that happen again.”  
“I-I won’t, but, I can understand, if you want to drop me off at our next stop, Nevarro will have some need for a mechanic. So I’ll be fine”  
“Do you want me to fire you?” He asked looking in your direction for the first time since coming back aboard.  
“Well, no, of course I don’t. But what I did……………I put your kid in danger”  
  
He let out a little huff, a small laugh, like he knew something you didn’t know. You pouted ready to ask him what was so funny but he shook his head and returned back the way he was facing.  
“You’re both fine now, that’s all that matters. I think that was enough of a wake-up call for you. Just....... trust my judgment a little more from now on”  
“Yes, of course” you said, relaxing just a little bit.  
“And thank you, for getting the ship ready, I’m not sure I could have dealt with them all when that back up caught up with us”  
“You’re welcome, maybe by next time I’ll actually have learnt how to fly” you huffed.  
He sighed, not an annoyed one, but a tired one. “I’ll teach you” was all he said before the two of you went back to complete silence, but this time, a more comfortable one.  
  
  



	4. Shooting lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You develop a routine with Mando.  
> He teaches you how to shoot. 
> 
> Turns out he's a very hands on teacher.

Nevarro was much like the first time you went, this time you were given the choice to stay on the ship if you wanted but decided to tag along. Since you were robbed having Mando around just made you feel better, so you followed behind.  
His meeting with Karga was much like last time, the older man chatting to Mando like he was an old old friend and Mando tolerating it at best.

Stored quarries were unloaded, and Mando collected new ones and the three of you were on your way again. He gave you your next lot of credits after being paid for the bounties, far more than you were expecting to which you gave him a quizzical look.  
“To replace the lot you lost” was all he said.  
“Maker no Mando, here” you said handing the extra back to him “I need to deal with the consequences of my actions, I was stupid enough to get robbed as it was” You said but he refused to take them. You attempted to grab his hand and force them into it but he kept his fist closed. He looked down at you impassively.  
“Stop being stubborn and take them” You said, noise scrunching up in anger and pouting up at him.  
“You stop being stubborn and just keep them.” He said keeping his first closed but not removing his hand form your grip.  
“Fine, but I’m going to choose to spend all these extra credits on the kid if I have to keep them." you relented quickly, not wanting to stand there and argue as you held onto _his hand._  
“They’re your credits” he said as he finally pulled away and began walking back to the ship.

* * *

  
  
The next few quarries were all bail jumpers, and things went into a sort of routine for you. Nothing like your routine back home, despite the routine forming, it was anything but mundane.  
  
Each trip out was the same, but different, land, allow you and the kid to leave the ship, either to stretch your legs in the middle of nowhere or to allow you to have a small walk into whatever village, town or city you landed near if there was no immediate sign of quarry. He would always accompany you, but if he suggested anything you made sure to listen, heading back to the ship with the kid the second he told you to if he thought you were in danger or if he picked up a trail.  
When you were left alone with the ship, you always had security protocol up, if the planet was nice enough and he thought he’d be gone for more than a day he set up a security perimeter so you and the kid had the luxury of having the cargo doors open in the day and getting to stretch your legs more and even cook outside.  
He would comlink you when he was on his way back, your signal to pack it all up and get pre-launch sequence started, if there was a skirmish, like back on the Denon moon you kept your eyes peeled, ready to open the doors and put up the shields in an instant.  
If there wasn’t, if it was calm and the only worry was to get the quarry into the carbon freeze he took his time, sitting with you in the cockpit to teach you how to fly. You were right, in theory you knew how to fly, so with his instruction and patience you successfully got the ship into hyperspace multiple times. You probably couldn’t do anything daring, no evading manoeuvres you occasionally had to try endure as part of your new life aboard the Razor Crest but Mando was a skilled pilot and always managed to get out of it. It usually meant you had some work to do the next time you landed and you were always happy to work on the ship.  
If there was ever down time, you spent it on one of your projects, usually a toy for the kid or something that made life a little easier on the ship, any toy you finished the kid didn’t love was traded or sold, you didn’t need him to love them all, I was just something to do and fattened your pockets whenever you sold one.  
  
You noticed over time Mando began to increase his down time with you and the kid, if he didn’t need to leave right away to chase a quarry, he would take his time more and more , even going to far as to stick around an extra day on the nice quiet planets to relax.  
It made you feel weirdly proud that he seemed to want to spend more time with you and the kid, and when he began trusting you enough to eat around you, well then, you weren’t sure what else he could do to make you feel more special , he trusted you enough to remove his helmet and savor his food without fear of you abusing the power to look at his face.  
The first time he agreed to eat with you astonished you. You sat back to back by the campfire you had made and ate the food you had cooked, he said he trusted you. Those words came directly from his mouth. So the two of you sat, ate and chatted briefly about the day’s work you both experienced. You got to hear his voice unmodulated, and damn, if you thought his voice sounded good with the helmet on then maker was it 10 times sexier unfiltered.  
You were glad he was facing away from you too, that way he wouldn’t have seen the way the blush crept up your face as the two of you spoke.  
Those months getting to know him more and more only kindled your silly little crush more and more.  
  
The growing trust meant more to you every day, when you had first joined his crew that feeling that he simply tolerated your existence consumed you. Now, you could say with some confidence that he genuinely enjoyed your company, as did you with him. Those little things that once intimidated you became a normality.  
How close he would stand, how he could sometimes snap, it no longer put you on edge, it was just part of being him, you had come to learn it was not something he was doing to intentionally intimidate you.  
Was that to say you no longer found him intimidating? _Of course not,_ he was strong, significantly bigger than you (although, most human adults were, you were on the shorter size for an adult human female), he could kill you with just a twist of his wrist. Who wouldn’t find that intimidating?  
But, just as he had grown to trust you, you had grown to trust him. You knew he had your back, would prioritize the safety of you and the kid over anything. You knew he would never hurt you, at least intentionally.

  
  
Things shifted when he began teaching you how to shoot.  
When he began allowing you to keep the doors open and rely on a security perimeter he said he would feel more comfortable leaving you if you had a backup plan, just in case. So on those days you would stay behind to relax, he would teach you to shoot one of his smaller blasters.  
As much as you didn’t like the idea of needing to shoot one, you secretly loved your lessons. Mando would set up whatever he could find for target practice and stand incredibly close to you , practically holding you as you aimed. Hips flush against yours as he corrected your stance, leaning to murmur close to your ear the instructions, caressing your arm as he adjusted your aim.  
Part of you wanted to screw up on purpose so he would do it more often, part of you wanted to make him proud. The one time you missed on purpose he called you out on it, making you too nervous to try again.  
You were ashamed to admit it, even to yourself, but after those training days you found yourself touching yourself at night at the mere memory of his close proximity to you.  
The first time you hit all the marks with no misses you hugged him, before you realized what you had done and could remove your grip on him from embarrassment, he returned the hug.  
It was brief, but it had you on cloud nine all day.  
  
One session of target practice pushed the line.  
You were on yet another backwater planet, seems most quarries attempted to hide out in those kind of places if the crime was severe. Less likely to draw attention in the middle of nowhere.  
This bounty was wanted for slave trafficking, authorities had caught onto him as he was dumb enough to try sell slaves in systems where it was illegal. Seemed he tended to try trick people, specifically young women into coming to him for a job, paying locals huge amounts to recommend him to them so he could snatch them. Simple plan, effective plan.  
  
He had spent 2 days out looking for the quarry, scouring the local town in hopes of getting a clue, he was down on his luck this time, either no one was talking, or no one had seen him, and he couldn’t find a scrap of evidence to show his target had ever been there. He decided to take a day to cool off and rethink his tactics, giving you another shooting lesson to help reset his brain and come up with a new strategy.  
He had tried you with a different blaster, one much heavier than you were used to. He was standing in his usual spot, right behind you, just to your right, less than an inch of space between you, leaning back only lightly and you could feel him flush against you. His hand came out to adjust your aim, and as his hands caressed your skin on the way back to their resting position they kept going. The touches so light but so noticeable. Past your shoulders and down your sides before lazily dancing over your stomach. Your breath hitched.  
“Breathe, can’t aim properly if you don’t breath” He instructed, almost as if he wasn’t aware of what he was doing.  
_‘Easy for you to say’_ you thought , feeling your heart racing as his hands wandered under your shirt, they journeyed higher up, but before he was at your breasts he had enough sense to ask.  
“Is this ok?”  
You nodded desperately, _maker it was more than ok._  
“Good” he rasped into your ear and you lowered the blaster and just leaned back into him, savoring the feeling of him.  
That’s when he cupped your breasts, squeezing them, weighing them in his palms and attempting to find your nipples to roll them between his fingers. With his thick gloves and the padding of your bra it took a second, but he found them and you moaned loud. You slapped a hand over your mouth and looked around for the kid. The last you had seen of him was him chasing whatever toy he was currently fixated on somewhere behind you.  
Mando seemed to have realized what situation the two of you were in, feeling you up out in the open where his kid could just, see, if he wanted to. Mando dropped his hold on you to your disappointment, making you whine in frustration.  
“Later, when the kids asleep. Then I’ll have my way with you” He rasped into your ear making you whine again and shudder against his front.  
“And just how am I supposed to keep my composure when you say that?” You asked fixing your shirt back in place and handing him the blaster back.  
There was no way you could continue the lesson with those thoughts in your head as he stood so close to you.  
“You’ll deal with it.” He said going to put the blaster away and confirm where the kid was.  
“Fine, then I’m heading into town for a distraction myself” you said and he nodded in response as you went to grab your mandatory blaster, the smallest one he had that he insisted you wear whenever you were without him. At least now he trusted you enough to allow you to wander out on your own.  
  
In town you simply nosed around. Looking for whatever little souvenir caught your eye, a weird green toad soft toy caught your attention the most, it looked suspiciously like a certain little gremlin you had grown to love and couldn’t resist the temptation to buy it. It was only a fraction of the size of the real thing, and lacked the iconic big ears, but the resemblance was uncanny enough for you buy it the second you saw it. While you were perusing the local goods an older man approached you.  
“My young Miss, haven’t seen your likes around here before” he said “Not too often we get off worlders”  
“Just a pit stop” You lied, smiling at him.  
“And what does a young maiden like yourself do for a living to afford traveling planets then?” He asked.  
“Mechanic” you answered on auto pilot until the situation dawned on you, remembering how Mando’s quarry supposedly captured his victims. “Uh, just an apprentice” You lied “Traveling with my father, he refuses to let me become a master , no matter how much I beg. He’s the only one willing to give me a chance at becoming one it seems, just too stubborn to let me graduate to master” You were thankful for the first time for your small size, it made it easier to pass as much younger than you actually were.  
The old man fell for your lie, his eyes lighting up in opportunity. “Well, do I have the opportunity for you then? An old friend of mine is looking for some assistance in his shop. He happens to be stopping by on our humble little town. He usually works city side, rather than here in our logging village.” He lied through his teeth to you before pulling out a card. "He’s staying at this address, do stop by and show him your work my dear? He’s becoming a little desperate to find someone to assist him , he’s getting as old as I am and just can’t keep up with the work. “  
You put on your best, most naïve and gullible smile. “Oh Yes wow! Thank you sir!” You gasped taking the card and going so far to shake his hand.  
“Why didn’t you go now my dear?” He suggested.  
Quick on your feet you lied back to him.  
“Oh, well I would, but father will be expecting me back any minute, and he’ll go haywire if he finds out I have a job opportunity you see. He’s rather over protective. I’ll have to wait until he’s busy with his own work to get away, I uh, hope that doesn’t seem too rebellious of me but I’ll only be able to make it if I sneak off”  
“Your secrets safe with me young miss” he said tapping his nose knowingly.  
You thanked him again and practically ran back to the ship, putting a spring in your step to keep up the act of being young and gullible.  
  
“Mando! Mando! I have a lead” You sang as you made it back to the crest.  
“What? How” He asked as you ran up to where he was sitting with the kid.  
“I guess you had the wrong look about you” You said passing him the card, “Seems he’s up to his usual tricks of ‘recruitment’ here. Paid off some locals to send girls his way. One of them tried to send me” He took the card and growled, a few weeks ago you would have guessed it was a annoyed growl, annoyed you found a lead and he didn’t, but now you knew him better, enough to know it was a protective growl. Frustrated someone would try and take advantage of you in any way.  
  
“Right, I’ll be back then” he said standing up and heading to his weapon stash.  
“But, uh, what about…………?” you trailed off.  
“What about what?” He asked going through his prep.  
“What you said, about when the kid is asleep?” You answered quietly, almost shyly.  
“It can wait”  
“Maybe for you It can” you muttered to yourself.  
“Quarry first” he said as he left, one last call over his shoulder to not forget security protocol.  
You threw your hands up in frustration as he disappeared from sight, child beside you copying your action.  
“Come on kid, lets get dinner started then” You sighed picking him up.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyy i know i promised smut next chapter but this turned out way longer than expected and i had to split it into two. Good news is im posting both at the same time.


	5. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mando Confesses his desires and gets exactly what he wants.

  
  
It was two more days until he returned.  
The night he left you , all hot and bothered, there was no way you weren’t going to touch yourself after what had just happened between the two of you. It gave you some relief at least.  
The next day, when the excitement of just the knowledge he wanted you had dimmed just a little bit, that’s when the thoughts crept in.  
 _Why did he want you?_  
You were small, you imagined a man like him would want someone as dangerous, as confident as he was. A tough woman who knew what she wanted and what she was about.  
You, _you_ on the other hand , the only thing remotely tough about you was the callouses on your hands from work.  
You had a tendency to indulge in just a few too many sweets, now that you had the credits to treat yourself you had started to fill out a little bit since joining his crew.  
Sure, you were still small, you always had been, but what once had been slim arms with some muscle definition was now soft and squishy, your slightly malnourished stomach and once slim thighs were now equally as plush and your face had filled out.  
You had noted to Mando how you noticed you had put on weight, trying to judge if he had noticed and had any thoughts on it, but he just told you that meant you were getting healthier which was a non-answer for you.  
Surely he came across tough women in his line of work, you had met Cara Dune on one of your visits to Nevarro, they had good chemistry, and she was tall and beautiful. You would have assumed her to be his type, but from their interaction, it all seemed platonic.  
You sat wallowing in self-doubt while attending your duties that day. You avoided going outside as overnight the rain had moved in, so you kept busy indoors, mainly entertaining the kid while the weather kept you two inside.  
That night when the kid had gone to sleep you took a shower, inspecting your looks in the small mirror you were barely tall enough to see into. You tried styling your hair in a way you liked, hoping it would give you that look, you weren’t sure that that look was, but you would know it when you saw it.  
Just, something, anything, you felt that would make you worthy of his attraction.  
  
Day two and your mood had not improved.  
The rain continued, not helping your sour mood and the kid was not interested in offering up much of a distraction.  
You went through your clothes, you now had a decent wardrobe thanks to Mado all those months ago, and you tried to dress a little nicer, but all your purchases had been practical. Nothing stylish or eye catching, just pain shirts and pants, one or two decent jackets. And your underwear. Maker you wished you owned at least one set that wasn't plain tan, something that looked nicer, something with lace maybe. The one thing you owned that deviated from the plain tan bras was a black sports bra with a zip in the front, and that wasn’t exactly alluring.  
You groaned in frustration, throwing on the black sports bra and some baggy pants for the day. If you had nothing to distract you, you could work out you supposed.  
Maybe then you might be happier with your reflection.  
  


* * *

  
  


He had come back that evening. The rain had turned into a full on storm and you managed to get all the gear from outside in before the worst of it hit.  
The storm must have been interfering with the comlink because as you were packing everything back into its original place a loud bang at the door echoed through the ship. You cursed and were about to go retrieve your blaster when a familiar voice called out over the storm.  
“Its me, open up!” Mado.  
You let a sigh of relief out and picked up the kid, not wanting him to get in the way or make a break for the outside as he had tried to do earlier that day much to your annoyance.  
You opened the door up and in he came, his quarry struggling and snarling at his the whole time, you couldn’t tell where the blood on him started and where the mud ended. The two of them must have been struggling with each other the whole way to the ship.  
He was in the carbon freeze soon enough, you closed the door as he finished freezing him and you stood watching him for a moment. His chest was heaving, it must have been a tough capture.  
  
The typical routine if he came back from a rough capture was for you to get the two of you into hyperspace while he went over his injuries if he had any, so that’s what you did. You went up to the cockpit and set a course for where you knew he wanted to go next before heading back down after putting the kid in his crib to assist him if he needed it, some places he couldn’t quite reach on his own.  
To your surprise, he was in the fresher, armor scattered all over the floor. Typically, if he ever needed the fresher, he would tell you so you would sit in the cockpit waiting for him to get out so he could have the privacy he needed and not risk accidentally seeing him sans helmet. But this time he didn’t tell you, perhaps he was too out of it to realize, so you knocked on the door.  
“Uh, Mando, I know i'm not supposed to be down here when you’re in there, but you didn’t bring any change of clothes, or even a towel. Can- can I get you anything?” You asked.  
He was quiet for a moment.  
“Towel, please” he said, his unfiltered voice sounding so rich to you, it made your head spin, but you couldn’t help but notice how tired he sounded too.  
“Ok, you said heading back up the ladder, this time to his small quarters. You found a towel and was quick to return.  
“Its outside, I’ll just put it on the-“ The fresher shut off and the door opened ajar, his hand coming out waiting for the towel.  
“Oh, here you go” You said passing it to him to which you heard a thanks after the door shut.  
You went back to the cockpit, not even a minute later you heard the sound of him heading up to his quarters, a few minutes after that, you head him returning back down the ladder, ‘ _probably after his armor’_ you thought.  
You heard some shuffling and soft bangs, then, he finally joined you. He had forgone the rest of his Beskar, choosing to wear just the helmet. He collapsed tiredly into the pilots chair with a groan. If you weren’t so concerned for his well being, you would have been happy to see him so…..casual. You could see more skin from him now than you had the entire time as his crew member. You caught brief glimpses of deep honey skin the few times you had helped him patch himself up, and here he was gloveless, shirt and undershirt sleeves rolled up to the elbow, a flash of neck visible at his collar. With months of seeing him so covered up, seeing just his bare arms felt risqué.  
 _‘It must have been a really tough one’_ you thought as he groaned again, rolling his sore shoulders.  
“When’s the last time you ate? Or slept?” you asked him but you knew the answer, the morning you last saw him.  
“I slept, I ate” he lied.  
“Sure you did” You said getting up, ready to go through your supplies for something decent for him to eat but he caught your wrist.  
“Stay” he said. You were about to sit back in your chair but he pulled you forward, to him. He had pulled you directly into his lap. One hand lazily drawing circles on your thigh.  
“Ah, see how tired you are, you would never do this if you were in the right mind “You said dryly.  
“Been wanting to sit you in my lap for weeks” he sighed “And what? Feeling your tits up is normal but sitting with you is out of character?”  
You felt your face blush at that, him so casually bringing it back up.  
“I sort of assumed you weren’t in your right mind then either. Frustrated about an elusive quarry” you said.  
The hand tracing circles on your thigh stopped abruptly. “You thought I was touching you to relieve some frustration?” he asked.  
“Well, um yeah? Why else would you……?” You trailed off.  
“Because I want you?” he suggested and you shifted uncomfortably in his grasp.  
“Y-you could have anyone you wanted-“  
“And I want you” He interrupted your self-pity. You couldn’t quite grasp your head around the notion. Having been trapped in your own resentful thoughts for the past two days had crushed your self-confidence. You didn’t say anything out loud, but he must have guessed your self-doubt.  
“Is it really that hard to imagine I would want you?” He asked  
You sighed and lent your head against his chest “I just don’t see why you would be interested in me, with all those tall ,beautiful, badass ladies you come across in your line of work”  
He scoffed, going back to tracing circles on your leg, other hand holding the small of you back and pulling you closer to him.  
“Some of those women terrify me” He said sounding amused. “I don’t want to fuck a woman and have to worry about the possibility of her slitting my throat while I’m ball's deep”  
“So you like me cause i'm not a threat?” you asked sounding a little hurt.  
“No.” He cut off “I like you cause you’re fucking gorgeous, so small and soft” he squeezed your thigh “I want you because you’re nothing like those women, soft, not jaded, you’re so fucking good, to me and the kid. So sweet, so helpful. And I’ve had enough of trying to resist you”  
Your blush came back in full force as he confessed his want for you.  
“Really? Y-you’re not just saying that to get me into bed?” You whispered.  
“Well, I am, but it’s the truth”he murmured into your ear   
“Maker, when did you become such a smooth talker then? some days I can barely get you to hold a conversation” you joked.  
“Maybe I’m not in my right mind? Like you said? Exhaustion makes you do funny things." he huffed jokingly " But its true. Has been for quite a while.”  
“How long?” You asked.  
“…………Since I picked you up” He admitted.  
You sat up and looked him in the visor.  
“Since we first met? Then what was with the, you know……..?”  
“The what?”  
“The, the intimidation stuff?”  
“What intimidation stuff?”  
“You always sounded so annoyed at me, standing too close, snapping at me. You still do it I’d like to point out but it’s much less now.”  
He didn’t say anything, just stared at you though the visor.  
“It-it was............. because you wanted me” You answered yourself when he didn’t respond to which he nodded like you were an idiot.  
“And here I thought you had caught on” He sighed pulling you back to his chest.  
“Give me a break, you’re so unreadable! How was I supposed to know?” you pouted.  
“I would have thought you noticed the pattern by now” He said sounding amused again.  
“Pattern?”  
“Standing close to you when I didn’t need to, snapping at you when you wore anything revealing, insisting you buy more clothes that didn’t show so much skin, making you climb the ladder first so I could watch your ass, pulling you away from Karga’s attention, how protective I’ve become” he listed.  
“Well if you put it like that, yeah, it should have been obvious. But I think you forget that you give off no visible emotion tin head” you said, knocking your knuckle against his helmet.  
His hand roamed up to your size, “Well , now you know” he said giving you another squeeze.  
You bit your lip to suppress a whimper.  
“Y-you said we have to wait until the kids asleep” you pointed out, not wanting to stop but well aware there was still a child in the room. You both turned to face the sleeping kid who was……… fast asleep.  
Mando growled hungrily at you, standing up from his chair with you still held tight against his chest, you wrappeed your arms around his neck, from your side sitting in his lap you were unable to wrap your legs around him, but his hold on you was strong, the one arm holding you against him more than enough.  
“I did say I was going to have my way with you didn’t i?” He said carrying you to the door “Last chance to change your mind”  
“Never” You said as he took you into his private quarters.

* * *

  
  
You were dropped on his bunk, his hand shooting up to pull down the zipper of your sports bra, you never had the chance to change out of it.  
Your breasts bounced out of their confines when the tight sports bra was undone and Mando growled again, quickly to palm them in each of his hands.  
Oh this was so much better than the first time, no layers between your skin, you could feel the warmth of his palms as he squeezed and kneaded your breasts.  
“So fucking soft” he rasped as you gasped under his touch.  
He arranged himself so he was between your legs, hips flushed with yours, Maker you could feel how hard he was already and you hadn’t even really started foreplay.  
But to be fair you could feel just how wet you were getting yourself.  
From what you could feel he was hot, hard and _huge_.   
He began to roll your nipples between his fingers, groaning at the sight of them pebbling under his teasing.  
“Fuck your tits are gorgeous” he praised as he played with them to his heart’s content, kneading them, squeezing them together, assaulting your nipples with his deft fingers. You were a puddle under his touches.   
You grasped his shirt between your fingers, “O-off” you whimpered, wanting his just as exposed as you.   
He complied and struggled getting both of them off over his helmet but managed it. "Anything for you"  
His hands went back to exploring, up and down your front, squeezing your breasts each time his hands wandered back up before going back to explore the soft planes of your stomach and play with the hem of your pants.  
“Can i?” He asked as he gripped the waist band, pulling them down along with your panties the second you nodded your consent and throwing them to the other side of the small quarters.  
“Maker” he groaned at the sight of you sprawled completely naked for him on his bunk. Legs spread before him, arms above your head searching for a good position, back slightly arched, he drank in the sight, trying to burn the memory into his mind.   
A teasing finger reaching out to stroke at your soaked folds. “Drenched” he noted.  
You blushed and went to cover yourself out of reflex but his hands caught your wrists.  
“Don’t” He commanded “I like the view” which just made you blush all the more.  
He sat back up as the hand that had teased your folds returned, stroking up and down, pausing to rub at your clit to tease you more.  
You whimpered and shook slightly. Arousal, embarrassment, nerves and pleasure all mixing together and making it impossible to calm yourself.  
“Easy _mesh'la “_ he soothed pushing a finger inside you, you moaned loudly and it was joined by his.  
“Fuck, I can’t believe how tight you are, so hot and tight” he said as his finger began pumping in and out of you slowly, thumb rubbing circles into your clit.   
Another finger eventually joined and he groaned in satisfaction as he tried to scissor them, to stretch you but your walls snapping his fingers back together.   
“I don’t think I’ve ever been with a woman as tight as you” He rasped, which made him pause and look into your eyes.  
“Are you a virgin?” He asked cautiously.  
“N-no, but its been a while. Quite a while. N-never really bothered back home” You whimpered as his fingers resumed scissoring.  
“Hmmm, and whys that?” he asked curiously.  
“M-most my experiences w-were with farm boys my age” You admitted “T-they didn’t have the experience to m-make it, make it feel-“you chocked back a sob of pleasure as he found that sweet spot inside you.  
“Feel what?” He coaxed, purposely stimulating that spot over and over again.  
“Mmmnnn, F-feel this good” you gasped.  
“Those farm boys ever make you cum?” he asked, whispering right into your ear. You shook your head no.  
“Anyone else ever make you cum before?”  
Another no.  
“Well then _mesh'la_ I can’t wait to watch the first orgasm any man has ever given you” he said sitting back up for a better view as the fingers inside you sped up.  
You gasped, gripping at the thin bedding under you as if your life depended on it.  
“Come on, cum for me baby girl, let me watch you “ he encouraged as his thumb returned to your clit.  
“M-Mando” You sobbed, but you’re not sure what for, he was giving you everything you wanted, you just needed that little shove over the edge you had been teetering on for a while just form thepure arousal of the whole situation.  
“That’s it, just let go, cum around my fingers, then I’ll let you cum around my cock”  
That was it, that’s what sent you over the edge. Just the mere thought of having him inside you had you cumming hard. Harder than anything you have ever managed to do yourself, your back arched as you felt your walls clamp down on his finger rhythmically. He growled his praise at you as you shook beneath him, increasing the speed of his hand to help you along.  
When you collapsed onto the bunk panting he slowly pulled his fingers out, you whimpered at the loss.  
“Easy baby girl, I’ll be back inside you soon enough” he said standing up to pull down his own pants. His erection bounced against his stomach and you felt your entire body heat up at the sight. Bigger than any farm boy you ever fucked, in both length and girth.  
You had no idea how that would fit inside you.  
 _But fuck if you didn’t want to try._  
“Think you can take more?” he asked settling back between your legs. The hand that had just been inside you pumped his cock, smearing your juices over himself. He moaned at the contact of his own hand.   
You nodded dumbly, you were over-sensitive as hell, but there wasn’t a chance you were going to miss out on _that_ being in you.  
“Good” He praised as he rubbed the tip up and down against your swollen lips teasingly, spreading your juices around. The sound was obscene.   
He loved it.  
“I’m clean, and I have a contraception implant” He said, not pushing in until he had your full approval.  
“S-same. Implant. Clean” You gasped spreading yourself wider for him, nodding your final approval. He pushed his hips forward agonizingly slow into yours. The breif stretching he had done might not have been enough because you felt like you were being split in two. You both held your breaths until he had bottomed out as far as he could go. The two of you shared a deep, satisfied moan. Him at the molten tightness surrounding him, you at the most perfect stretch you have ever felt in your life.  
“Better than any farm boys cock you’ve ever taken?” He asked to which you nodded frantically. _Fuck yes_ it was, no competition.  
  
Then he started thrusting, slow at first, but too lost in the sensation of your tight heat to keep the even pace up for long. He was quick to start feverishly humping into you, but oh, so much different to any pubescent humping you had been unfortunate to receive before. This wasn’t a hormonal pubescent farm boy selfishly chasing his own pleasure. This was an experienced man thrusting against that sweet spot, rubbing you clit in the desperate attempt to feel you cum around him, for him.  
Harsh, wet slaps filled the small room.  
“S-such a good girl, s-sweet, gorgeous thing you are, bet you’ll look even fucking better cumming around my cock. Bet you get real fucking tight too, ahhh a-already so tight. Fuck its perfect” he praised.  
You whimpered underneath him.  
“You like when I talk like that? Can feel you getting wetter, c-can feel you getting tighter. “ he said, fuck if his voice was attractive before then you should have imagined his voice when it dropped a few octaves in arousal.  
“I want to f-fuck you for hours, keep you on the edge, w-watch you break apart underneath me and beg me to let you cu-cum. Want you to beg me to cum in you-“ Your walls involuntarily squeezed him tighter at the thought and you moaned loudly.  
“O-OH, you like that idea huh?” Like the thought of me c-cumming inside you do you? F-filling you up with my seed? Make you mine? M-make my claim ? I-is that what you want?” he asked. You moaned again and nodded.  
“P-please Mando, I need it, need you, y-your cum” you begged  
“Maker, I could listen to you b-begging me all day. I could t-truly fuck you like this for- for hours, but fuck I’ve waited so long to fuck you, to fill you up. A-another time. R-right now I just want to feel- feel you c-cum around me. “  
“I-im close Mando” You cry.  
“Me too _mesh'la_. F-fuck, just, just cum for me. Y-you fucking, sweet, gorgeous sexy thing just fucking cum on my cock” He begged, fingers on your clit speeding up. “C-cum for me and I’ll fill you up, fill you with so much cum , be leaking out for days.”  
The mental image of his seed leaking out you, even when he wasn’t around was enough to help push you, the second he felt your walls fluttering around him he groaned, grabbing a fistful of hair and pulling you close, flush against his chest as you shook and he filled you with hot seed. You screamed his name into his chest as his hips stuttered against yours, pushing himself as deep as he could go as he came.He growled, calling you _his_ as your insides flooded with warmth. You both came equally as hard, you could still feel him twitching and filling you up as you began to come down from your high, noting how his body was tense as rigid against yours as you felt those last few spurts fill you up. When he had finally emptied himself into you after what felt like forever his grip relaxed, letting your hair free and you slowly relaxed back into his bunk, completely spent.  
“Fuuuck” he groaned watching as he slowly pulled himself out of you, watching the cum that began to leak and attempted to push it back inside with his thumb. You whimpered, too sensitive for him to keep touching there so you pulled his hand away weakly.  
He went to go switch off the light so you could settle down for a much needed rest, but you stopped him.  
“B-baby” You muttered.  
“Yes? What is is?” He asked , thinking you were using a pet name.  
“N-no the baby. Can’t leave the fucking baby in the cockpit with his crib open” You mumbled.  
You had a point.  
Fuck he didn’t want to get up though, but he couldn’t bear the thought of making you do it, you looked so thoroughly _fucked_. He groaned in defeat as he sat back up, pulled on his pants and went to lock the kid away for the night.   
When he returned, you were out cold.   
Which meant you missed him taking his helmet off, turning out the light, settling down behind you to hold him against his chest and kissing you goodnight as he pulled the blankets over you both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i began writing this with no real idea as to how i would write Mando in action (sexually)  
> But i think i like what i wrote. 
> 
> Little possessive, dirty talking.............possible daddy kink??? 
> 
> Will take suggestions 
> 
> For reference i imagine reader to be 25 +  
> But most her sexual experiences were in her teens. 
> 
> Mandoa: 
> 
> mesh'la------------------beautiful
> 
> Chapter edit- Pacing , added a little more meat to the smut


	6. A Mandalorian's kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Mando have a heart to heart about what you have.

The captain’s quarters were empty when you woke up, on the floor beside your bed were a fresh change of clothes. Mando must have gone through your stuff you noted. You felt thoroughly disgusting with the sweat and mud from yesterday’s work mixed with the smell of sex.  
It was time for a shower.  
With a groan you picked up the clothes, wrapped a towel from Mando’s stash around you and made your way down to the fresher. Passing the cockpit door you heard the child coo, you assumed Mando was in there with him, he wouldn’t be left unattended and awake in the cockpit. Not after what he told you happened last time.  
As you cleaned yourself off and allowed yourself to actually wake up completely last night’s events finally dawned on you.  
_‘Oh maker Mando and I fucked’_ you thought, unable to truly believe it. You had been crushing on him hard from the day you met him! And apparently he had been feeling the same way about you too you remembered.  
All right, not a _crush,_ Mando was too mature and cool for a crush. But he had been attracted to you from the start.  
Again, you couldn’t comprehend why. Sure his words last night had charmed you, and you believed he did genuinely find you attractive.  
You just didn’t feel worthy of it.  
But, you weren’t going to let your self-deprecation stop you from reveling in the fact that you had mind-blowing sex with him.  
You sighed as you washed your H/C hair and replayed the memories of last night in your mind, you could feel his cum leaking out of your pussy as he had promised.  
You couldn’t wait to get him in bed again. Or on the floor, or where ever the hell he wanted to take you if you were honest, you weren’t picky.  
You were too busy fantasizing about him taking you that you didn’t hear the sound of footsteps coming down the ladder, only aware Mando was about until you heard a knock at the fresher door.  
“We’re landing in Nevarro soon. Get ready” He said before heading back up the ladder.  
You weren’t really sure what you expected of him the morning after you fucked, Mando did not seem like the kind to be an overly affectionate or romantic lover, or perhaps you were still just bad at reading him. Although you couldn’t judge based on two words just how different everything would be between the two of you, you’d have to get out and go on with your day to find out.

* * *

  
  
Evidentially………things were the exact same.  
Once dried and dressed for the day you had made your way to the cockpit shortly before you landed. He made no acknowledgment of the night before, nor did he treat you any differently.  
When you landed the three of you went about the usual Nevarro visit, he led you into town, steering you with a gentle hand on the small of your back.  
The only thing you noticed was after he had been paid and collected his next jobs he didn’t allow you the time to say goodbye properly to Karga, leading you back out before he attempted any charm.  
  
He had gone to visit the covert that day, something you had been informed of a few months ago. You weren’t allowed with him, sometimes he would take the kid, but kid or no kid you were to head back to the ship and wait until he was back.  
So that’s what you did.  
You were trying not to feel disappointed, because how can you be disappointed when you weren’t sure what you were expecting in the first place?  
You weren’t expecting him to shower you with affection and romance you off your feet! But you also weren’t expecting things to just…………..continue as normal.  
An acknowledgment of what you had done last night would have been nice, maybe a little flirting here and there? He couldn’t shut up last night about how much he wanted you and so far this morning he had said less than 10 words to you! Maker even a _‘Hey how did you sleep?’_ would have been _something.  
_And you knew, _you knew_ you were just overthinking it all.  
That logical part of your brain once again telling you _you_ were reading too much into the situation, that he was not purposely avoiding what had happened and that this was just how he was. He was a practical and rational man, not overly emotional or affectionate. He was acting completely normal and you were driving yourself to anxiety because you were expecting something else? That was just going to prove things awkward as your own thoughts would build tension for yourself for no real reason whatsoever.  
You should listen to that logical part of your brain more often. You had learnt that lesson on Denon. Sure this wasn’t the same situation, this wasn’t life or death this was you just being an over thinker. Still, it would save you an awkward conversation.  
As usual when your mood was a little sour you distracted yourself by entertaining the kid. He seemed to love the little push toad thing you had bought for him the morning you got the lead for Mando so you sat on the floor cross legged and played with him.  
  
Mando took longer than usual to come back from the covert.  
You wanted to ask what took him so long as he picked up the kid then ordered you to head up to the cockpit so you could all take off.  
As you were climbing the ladder you remembered what he had said last night.  
_‘_ _Making you climb the ladder first so I could watch your ass’_

You looked back down at him to see if he actually was, and sure enough he was looking up at you, not even on the ladder yet.  
“What?” He asked. Damn you couldn’t read him still you had no idea if he was actually staring at your ass or just impatiently waiting for you.  
“S’ nothing” you said finishing you climb and then sitting down once in the cockpit.  
He handed you the kid once he joined you and plotted a course to the first quarries last known location. You quietly as you took off and made the jump.  
Once again, you were faced with that deafening silence of hyperspace. You sat there with the kid on your lap, stroking the fine hairs on his head as to distract yourself again.  
You felt if you acknowledged last night then maybe he would too, but damn you weren’t sure if there was a reason if he was avoiding it. You were over thinking things to an annoying degree. There was tension in the air and you were scolding yourself for it because you knew _you_ were the cause of it-  
“What’s wrong?” His voice cut through your worries, startling you a little bit.  
“N-nothing’s wrong” You lied, damn you didn’t know how to approach the subject.  
_This_ is why it’s awkward.  
“I can _feel_ the tension coming from you from here” he said.  
You fidget slightly. Debating how to explain your displeasure for his lack of…anything after last night.  
“Y/N” He says trying to bring your attention back, awaiting a response.  
“I-I was expecting something….a-after…..after last night” You said  
“Expecting what?” He asked turning his seat to face you.  
“I’m not sure really, just…..something. I feel like I’m going crazy with the lack of any sort of acknowledgment it even happened. I imagined something would be different…..but it was just……business as usual” you admitted.  
“Was my cum dripping from your pussy not a good enough reminder for you?” He asked, voice dropping an octave.  
You covered the kids big ears with your hands, feeling your face heat up.  
“Mando!” you hissed.  
“What? He doesn’t know what we’re saying” He said  
“Oh yeah? You want your kid’s first words to be cum or pussy?” you huffed.  
You saw his shoulders shake just slightly under all those layers. “It’s not funny!” You scolded letting the kids ears go finally.  
“It’s a little funny” He said.  
“Maker I can’t believe you!” you huffed, leaning back into your seat.  
“You didn’t answer my question though. Was it not a good enough reminder?” He asked again.  
“W-well, it _was_. But……..”  
“But what?”” he encouraged.  
“I’m not sure. I-I think after your –uh, _confession,_ last night, I thought you would…..be more open about wanting me?” you said.  
He looked at your for a second, you tried to curl in on yourself to escape his gaze, worried you said something wrong.  
“Show rather than tell…..” he said quietly, you almost missed it.  
“Y-yeah. I don’t expect you to turn the charm and affection up to a hundred, but, I wanted ……something”  
He sighed, before he could say anything you continued. “I know, that you weren’t trying to ignore me, or that you were pretending like it never happened. I’m well aware I was just overthinking it all. But I just had an expectation that things would be a little different. F-forgive me for reading into what you said too much-“  
“-No” he cut you off “You don’t need to apologize. I meant what I said. Every word.” He lent forward in his seat and squeezed your knee. “You’re right that I was just, going about business as usual, I was distracted by the bounties and seeing the Covert today, but that’s not an excuse, I’m sorry it made you feel neglected”  
You blinked at him, a little shocked, you weren’t expecting an apology from _him_.  
“N-no Mando. I-I wasn’t after…….an apology from you. I just wanted…………..” You trailed off again, unsure how to finish the sentence.  
“If I made you feel neglected, like you didn’t exist or that what we did last night didn’t happen, then I _do_ need to apologize.” He said “Especially after what I said. Forgive me”  
You nodded, of course you forgave him. The hand on you knee stroked you lazily.  
“I’m not much of a talker, in the heat of the moment, with you, and the exhaustion, I couldn’t shut the hell up. But if…..if we want whatever the hell this is to work…….then I’ll try to communicate with you a bit more. “  
This was more of a serious talk than you had initially wanted, but you were glad the two of you could get some things out in the open.  
“W-what do you want to call this?” You asked.  
“I-I’m not sure” He said. “I want you to be mine, but i can’t make any promises about the future. If this is a fling or something more, im not sure……………….So if you want something concrete, then…….” He trailed off, letting the idea of what you had ending before it truly started hang in the air.  
“I’m fine, with taking things as they come. If one day this has to end, well, I’ll take what I can get now” You said.  
“And if that end up breaking your heart?” He asked  
“S-so be it” you shrugged “Right now I don’t want to miss out on the chance. Because last night……..last night…..” you tried to say but your face bloomed with heat again.  
“Last night what?” he coaxed, amused by your flushed face.  
You covered the kid’s ears again.  
“Last night was the best damn sex of my life. There, you happy now?” you admitted embarrassed.  
He chuckled and sat back in his seat as you let go of the kid’s ears.  
“Very much so” He said, you could _hear_ the grin on his face.  
“I didn’t realize you were such a smug bastard” You said dryly.  
“Hmmm, perhaps i like you stroking my ego like that?” He chuckled.  
It was the first time you really heard him laugh, not a huff of amusement or a silent chuckle, a real laugh. It wasn’t a belly laugh or anything quite so dramatic, just a casual chuckle, but even through the modulator it made your heart dance.  
Oh to hear that again.  
“A-are we good then?” You asked.  
“If you’re happy to continue on as we are, then yes. I’ll try not to be so…robotic, about this” he said. You had heard a few times people refer to him as a droid, when you first met him you might have assumed the same thing with how unreadable he was, so quiet and stoic, but the man you had grown to know, he was very much human (Or whatever species he actually was cause you didn’t damn know for sure)  
“I am, I’m happy. I’ll try not to over think things too much” You huffed with a small smile.  
“Good………” He said, looking down on the floor, like he was lost in though.  
“Is there something else?” You asked curiously.  
“No….I mean, yeah there is. Just, I just need you to know there are somethings that won’t be able to change” He said looking back at you.  
“Like what?”  
“Like my face, if we’re fu-“ his gaze dropped to the kid for a moment “If we’re intimate” he said “you still won’t be able to see my face. At all”  
“R-right, ‘The way’ “you said “I was kind of expecting that.”  
“T-together or not I will not break the code for you.” He reaffirmed.  
“I-I know. I would never ask you to. I respect you too much for that”  
“I know you do. I never thought you would ask that of me, but it needed to be said.”  
“W-what about-?” You started to ask but dropped it.  
“What about what?” He asked, but you shook your head no. Wanting to leave it.  
“Go on, it’s all right, ask me. What about what?”  
“What about………. Kissing?” you asked.  
He slowly sat back up straight “There are……loopholes. We can kiss”  
“But I can’t see your face!” You pointed out.  
“You don’t need to see my face to kiss me” he rebutted.  
Oh. _Oh._  
“You- you won’t get in trouble for that?” You asked.  
“So long as you don’t see my face, I’ll be fine”  
“Oh, Ok then. “You said. Maker, you wanted to kiss him _now_ , now that the option is on the table.  
As if reading your mind he chuckled again. “I’m not going to kiss you now, but how about I give you a Mandalorians kiss?” he suggested.  
You didn’t know what that meant but you nodded either way. He stood up and took your hand in his, bringing you to your feet in front of him. He gave the kid a little pat on the head and the little one cooed up at his father happily. His hand gently cupped your face and made you lift your chin before he lent down to rest his helmeted forehead against your bare one.  
You sighed happily and closed your eyes.  
it wasn’t the kiss you wanted, _‘But this will do for now’_ you thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was suppose to be another smutty chapter but it ended up as a hear to heart. 
> 
> Need some sweetness to go with spice.
> 
> Also, I rushed these chapters out so quick cause I was excited, but now I’m gong to slow down and post weekly so I can actually edit how I want. I’m not happy with pacing for these chapters and that’s probably because I posted 6 chapters in like 2 days.  
> So, weekly upload from now on, Thursday/ Friday ish. 
> 
> Will also edit previous chapters but plot will be the same. Just polishing them up. 
> 
> Still taking scenario requests, next smutty scene will be a really possessive Mando


	7. The Blizzard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mando's next hunt has you and the kid trapped.

Kriff, you wish that short surprisingly sweet conversation had lasted forever, for if you had known just how difficult, both physically and mentally the next bounty had been you would have savored it much longer.

  
  
You landed on a planet, colder than anything you had experienced before, he chided you for how dramatic you were being, it was simply winter he had said, and it was mild. But you, having lived on a primarily warm planet for most of your life had never know a true winter season.  
  
When you heard you were going to a cold planet in winter, you hoped for snow, you had never seen it before. The closest you ever got was light rain during your homes winter months, and that was rare. Instead, what was before you was a tundra, cold, sure, but there was grass, plants in general, no blanket of pure white.   
This planet was disappointing right from the get go.

  
He made sure you wrapped up in some extra layers, and had enough supplies to last a month _at least._  
“Stay in my quarters, while I’m away” He said as he was packing himself up. Strapping his weapons to himself.   
“That desperate to get a woman in your bed, even if you’re not around?” You joked, trying to ease the tension of him leaving so soon.   
He looked at you and shook his head slowly, you imagined him rolling his eyes under his helmet, you never really bothered to learn your lesson after the first joke you made to him.   
“I don’t want you freezing, it’s warmer up there” He said, pausing to say goodbye to the kid who was snugly wrapped in your arms and a blanket.   
“Stay inside, _even if it snows_ ” He said, “I doubt it will, it hasn’t snowed for decades here. But this planet went to shit after the imps left. People are desperate here” he added, brushing some hair behind your ear.   
“We’re miles from civilization, we will be fine” You assured.   
  
He rested his forehead on your in another ‘Mandalorians kiss’.   
“S-stay safe” you said, you’d never showed concern whenever he left on a hunt before, but now things _were_ different, and you had that feeling.   
“You too, _mesh'la_.” and with that, he left.

  
You stood shivering with the kid until you closed the door and activated the security protocols before retreating to the cockpit for some warmth. He was right, it was warmer up there, more insulated, smaller space, even with the huge transparisteel windows.   
You sit in the pilots seat, wrapping more blankets around yourself and the kid and just stare out at the barren land.   
  
The child buried his face into your front sleepily, he wasn’t due for a nap but this was too cold for him too, seems he decided playing or anything else for that matter was too much of a hassle, then he would have to leave the safety of your warmth.   
You sighed, “Same little one, its too cold for me to bother with anything too” you said, lifting your legs over the arms of the seat so you could curl up and cuddle with the sleepy infant.  
Sleep seemed like the best option for you too. 

* * *

  
  
  
It was day 6 by the time you saw snow. Having spent the week so far bored out of your mind, occupying your time by reading entries in the holopad, you were now a certified expert on this planet and its ecosystem. If you weren’t reading the holopad, you were curled up in Mando’s bunk lamenting about him. You had been pining for him since you met him and fucking him had _not_ satisfied your itch. It seemed to only have stoked the flames. You were annoyed he had left so quickly after you little talk, not giving the two of you to get your fill of each other before he left. Your fingers it seemed weren’t enough to replace him.   
  
You squealed aloud when you saw snow. Lifting the kid up to the huge windows to watch as small flakes of snow danced to the ground. The little thing tried to reach out and grab some, _‘probably trying to eat it ‘_ you thought.  
“We can’t touch, not yet at least. Ohh! when there’s a few inches on the ground I’m going to wrap us both up and we’ll go take a peek!” You said excitedly. “Don’t tell your daddy though ok?”

  
You felt bad at disobeying his warning, but you knew you were safe, he picked this landing site because it was so out of the way, and you knew from reading the holopad that all the dangerous wildlife would be hibernating.   
According to the holopad, it had been before the empire was even a thing that this planet had snow, what a chance that it would snow on your visit!

  
The two of you sat, watching the snow gently drift down for a few hours, until you were satisfied with the layer blanketing the ground.   
“Let’s go wrap up!” You said excitedly, the kid cooing in your arms, feeding off your energy as you both went down to your bunk and wrapped up.   
That winter coat Mando bout you would sure come in handy today.

  
Gloves, jackets, socks, boots and multiple layers underneath you were ready. Making sure to grab the blaster Mando always left for you just in case. You wrapped up the kid, putting one of your new hats over his head to his distress, not liking the way it constricted his ears but there was no way you were going to let those big things freeze off.   
His little feet were wrapped up in multiple socks and you dressed him in extra layers. The best you could do for him, given his wardrobe was so limited.   
_‘I’ll have to speak to mando about that. He bought me a fresh wardrobe your first day aboard and so far the kid has like, 3 potato sacks? ‘_ you thought putting a scarf on him as the final touch.   
  
You opened the door, gasping at the sight. Despite how dark the sky was the snow reflected all the light there was, making the ground around you so bright it hurt your eyes for a moment.   
You cautiously walked to the edge of the snow, where it didn’t quite cover the ground under the Crest and stared at it.   
The kid in your arm babbled, pointing at it as he ‘spoke’ to you.   
“You wanna touch it?” You asked him amused, putting him down by your side.   
One tiny, 3 fingered hand reached forward to grasp it. He pouted at the feeling of the cold but that didn’t stop him from shoving what he had in his mouth.   
_‘Yeah he definitely wanted to eat it then’_ you thought , chuckiling as he experienced probably his first brain freeze ever.  
You bent down to scoop the stuff into your hands as well, trying to make a snowball.   
  
You smiled proudly to yourself as you held the snowball up in front of you.   
Water was not rare on your planet, sure , rain was , but you had abundant of rivers and lakes that kept your planet hydrated. When you first heard about snow, and subsequently a snowball from a rare traveller you were intrigued, you had no idea how you could hold a ball of water in your hand that wasn’t solid ice, and here it was. Far more delicate than you imagined, because the kid excitedly crushed it in his tiny claws as he made a pass to grab it.   
  
“Easy kiddo, its delicate” you softly chuckled as you watched him waddle out to the snow.  
He managed to kick up some snow with his mitted feet and made a valiant attempt to chase the flakes in the air, until he fell over, landing face first in the frozen powder.   
You held your breath, wondering how he would react and hoping he would laugh it off.   
A muffled cry that quickly became a full on tantrum as the little one tried to toss and turn off of his front, movement impaired by the thick layers, only serving to make him more upset.   
  
“Okay, up we go” You soothed picking him up and cradling him in your arms. You hushed him quietly, bouncing him softly in your arms and gently brushing the snow from his angry little face. You took him back inside the crest and closed the door behind you.   
That was enough snow for one day.   
You undressed the little monster now howling in your arms, he hadn’t been hurt, but he had his little face smooshed into the cold hard ground and couldn’t move to help himself.  
“It’s okay, it’s over now, and we’ll get you all warm and dry. Then you can forget all about falling over” You soothed as you sat him on your bunk to redress him in fresh, dry clothes.   
You took off your outer most layers before taking him up to the cock pit to snuggle in his crib with extra blankets. He began to calm down when he spotted you serving up a hot soup ration. With a small cup of soup in his tiny hands, his tears subsides as he began sipping the warm broth.   
“Much better now isn’t it?” You asked smiling at him and wiping away the last of his tears. “You still had fun though right?” You asked him, he cocked his head at you in response.   
“I don’t know if that’s a yes or a no” you chuckled, flicking one of his big ears playfully.   
“Naptime after this. I think you need it”

* * *

  
  
By day nine of your stay, the snow still had not subsided, gentle, frequent snowfall meant the snow was now knee height. You had played outside with the little one every day for about 10 minutes until the snow was over his head. At that point, it became too concerning for you to take him out there to admire the snow. You didn’t need to lose him in the snow.   
Every time you thought it stopped snowing it would start back up again a few hours later.  
You hoped it stopped soon.

  
By day fourteen, the mild concern was now a full issue. 

  
The snow was getting close to chest height for you. You stopped bothering to even open the doors and checking the height after that, if this kept up it would be over _your_ head soon.  
  
‘How the kriff is Mando supposed to get back?” you asked yourself as you stared out the cockpit. With that one single thought your mind spiralled into a full panic.   
  
‘ _Whats going to happen if Mando can’t get back?  
What happens if the crest is buried?   
Theres no way I can venture out with the kid for help!  
We’re in the middle of nowhere!”_

  
Sure, you had worried before about the fate of you and the kid before should Mando not return in time, those nights he was gone and you were stranded wherever he had left you.   
But that always felt different, this was the first time you were actually concerned he wouldn’t come back, because you had no idea how he could if the snow kept mounting.   
  
You could leave, potentially, your fears when left alone for long periods of time had subsided somewhat after he taught you how to fly……..you weren’t sure if you could in this situation.   
  
You couldn’t sleep that night, endless scenarios played in your head of Mando out there, trying to find a buried ship, you and the kid running out of supplies, Mando freezing and never able to return. It seemed your brain was hell bent on making you imagine every single worse possible scenario.   
You tried not to cry, you didn’t want to wake the kid.   
  
Day fifteen, and the snow had stopped. You entered the cockpit that day to beautiful blue skies, It was impossible for it to snow.  
You let yourself feel a breath of relief.   
Asides from the niggling worry you always had when Mando’s hunts lasted long, you were able to relax again.

  
  
Day seventeen, that’s when it all went to shit. Seems the beautiful clear skies were the calm before the storm, literally.   
It hit you so fast you had never even seen the clouds move in. Sure, it had been windy that morning, but it didn’t concern you too much.   
You went down to your bunk to grab a fresh pair of clothing, by the time you changed and made your way back to the cockpit the sky was a dark, angry grey.   
The strong, steady but acceptable wind from earlier was picking up quickly.   
It had happened so fast, once the winds picked up it sent the soft loose snow that had piled on top of the blanket covering the ground flying accompanied quickly by a fresh, fall of snow.   
To call it a fresh fall was not enough, it was a full on blizzard, once it finally hit you properly the sky was black.   
It wasn’t even noon yet.   
  
You switched the lighting on and even the ships headlights in order to try peek into the storm. As useless as shining a flashlight into an abyss.   
A soft, worried sound came from the ship when a particularly harsh gust of wind rocked the ship slightly.   
You tried to remain calm, picking up the comlink Mando left with you.   
He told you never to contact him unless it was an emergency.  
 _Surely this was?_  
“M-Mando?” You said with a shaky breath as you waited for a response.   
Nothing.

  
You tried again.   
And again.   
And again.   
  


And again.  
  


After a few hours of checking in periodically you concluded the storm was interfering with the transmission. It took you too long to come to said conclusion, but you were scared and didn’t want to face reality.   
  
You couldn’t fly in a storm.   
  
There wasn’t a chance in hell Mando would be able to see the ship, and even if he could with all his gear, just how the fuck was he supposed to get to you?   
  
  
You- you were trapped.   
  
The kid started crying first, picking up on the fear and tension in the small space you were both sitting.  
That _broke_ you.  
Oh how you wanted to be strong for the kid but he could just sense the pure fear and panic radiating off of you.   
You picked him up and held him to your chest as you cried together.

* * *

  
  
It was naïve of you to think the blizzard would pass after a day.   
Realizing you had no chance of just, waiting it out, you got to work.  
You went through the crests systems, using the atmospheric scanner to figure out just how big this storm was and searched on the holopad about this planets history with storms.   
While they hadn’t had snow in decades before you showed up, according to the hollopad , in the rare event a blizzard hit, it usually lasted months if it was big enough.   
According to your calculations, it was.

You groaned and laid out your supplies, meticulously noting down each ration you had.   
Mando usually left you with over a month’s worth of rations.   
You had about 2 weeks left in front of you, if you were able to cut back on your meals, maybe , _maybe_ it would last 3.   
  
The ship shook again in the wind.   
It creaked and groaned.   
_“Okay, we have maybe 3 weeks’ worth of food. We will be fine on water, theres more than enough for the crest to filter in from outside. I’ll give him a week. One week, and if he doesn’t return then I’ll signal for help. Kargas the best option, I don’t think he would do anything personally, but he’s the last person to contact the ship so it will be easier for me to return contact. He’ll either send someone or Cara will_.” you planned in your head, storing everything away again and heading back to the kid. You picked him up and cuddled him to you as you sat down in the pilot’s seat. Now appearing much calmer than yesterday he had managed to settle too.

  
Mentally you listed off back up plan after backup plan in terms of signalling for help.   
If you needed to, you could try get a signal out to the Covert. Having been adopted by Mando the kid was one of them at least, they should help surely? You didn’t know how, or a single name to reach out to……..but you added it to the list of possibilities anyway.  
  
You had a game plan going now and nothing, _nothing_ could make you lose steam.

  
Until the power went out.   
  
The kid, having been dozing off, wailed.   
The ship shook _violently._   
  
You shushed him quietly, taking him into Mandos room and storing him in the crib (blindly) , wrapping him up tightly before you allowed yourself to panic.   
  
‘W-we can’t be out of fuel, t-the ship doesn’t even use fuel when idle, and there’s back up power!” You thought as you went in search of the life support on the ship. The backup generator, out too.   
Dark, powerless. Not a single light, switch or wire responding under your touch.   
“No! No! No! This can’t get any fucking worse!” You panicked.   
  
You began a mental checklist of everything that could be causing the outage but nothing made _sense._   
It was possible the turbines in the engine had broken due to the wind or were iced over completely, but that would not explain why the backup power generator had failed. You could try run a full diagnostic on the generator but you couldn’t _see._ You didn’t have the time to go searching among the supplies for some glow rods as the temperature was dropping every second.   
  
You blindly felt your way into the cockpit and tried to diagnose the problem in the dark.   
You flipped every switch and nob you could hoping for any signs of life.   
It was useless.  
The cold was starting to creep in.   
  
As cautiously as you could you felt your way down to the lower deck. The ladder was treacherous in the dark.   
  
‘Kriff it’s even colder down here’ you thought reaching out to where you bunk was to feel around for the winter coat you had thrown onto it days before.   
  
_‘That’s better’_ you thought putting it on.   
  
You then felt around until you were where you assumed would be right under the generator room. Feeling up around the walls, searching for a loose panel. You managed to find one, prying it open, wincing as your fingernails heaved on freezing metal.  
As dangerous as you knew it was, you reached in to the compartment with your bare hands. If the power went back on, and you were holding the wrong thing, you’d be fried. But you couldn’t tell what was going on by touch with those damn safety gloves.   
Whatever the problem was, it was most likely one of the generators. You decided to start down here in the cold before the temperature dropped more.   
  
There was, something, you couldn’t tell what, but something that wasn’t a smooth wire. It wasn’t one of your repairs, so identifying it was hard, but it was familiar to you, you just couldn’t quite place your finger on it.   
It was rock solid, clinging to a wire loosely, when you tightened your grip it crumbled in your hand. It felt like, frozen sand?  
You pulled your hand out to cautiously sniff it, again, it was something familiar. A vague memory that reminded you of home.   
Against your better judgment, you licked it, it could be poisonous for all you know but hell, you were going to freeze to death if you didn’t do something.   
It tasted _vile_.   
But you had tasted it before, that’s why it was familiar! It was Moulding paste! You personally hated using the shit because it was a cheap and lazy way to fix wiring issues. But your boss had _loved_ the stuff.   
He had made you taste some of the stuff as a dare when you were an apprentice because in its liquid tube form, it smelt vaguely sweet.   
It was nasty stuff. Both in taste and in workmanship quality.   
  
You covered a faulty wire in the stuff and it would shrink wrap under a heat gun, forming a solid block around a damaged wire, acting as insulation and enough of a patch job on any exposed wire.   
  
It seems under the extreme cold seeping in it crumbled into useless powder.   
This, _this_ you could fix.   
  
You had no idea how much of the ship used the cheap solution, but the fact that it was used for a wire coming from the generator room insulted you.   
Only a moron would decide to do something as cheap and shoddy as to use moulding paste on essential cabling.   
  
You felt around for your tools, teeth chattering as you shivered more and more. You managed to find your blow torch, using that as a light and heat source as you went to work.   
You couldn’t repair or replace the wires, you didn’t have the luxury of equipment and what you did have would need power. Even then it wouldn’t be enough.   
But what you _could_ do was reroute the power.   
  
All you needed until Mando got back was the life support, comms, door controls and heating. You could forgo the fresher and even the lights , you were sure there were emergency glow sticks around somewhere anyway. Heck , you could go without the power to the whole lower deck, minus the doors. With some consideration, you decided to only power the cockpit for heating, which would save the limited power you had.   
  
Some highly unprofessional rewiring later and you heard a click and hum of the life support coming back online.   
_“That should be it”_ You thought proudly to yourself, taking the opportunity to get all your rations, medical box, emergency supplies and winter clothes upstairs and dumping them on the cockpit floor.   
  
You retrieved the kid, poor thing shivering as the temperature in Mando’s quarters had been dropping too since the power went out. You cooed at him and brought him, along with all the blankets, into the cock-pit as well.   
  
You didn’t bother waiting a week, immediately sending out an S.O.S, now that you had the comm’s back online. It wasn’t a direct communication, you didn’t have the power for that, but it was something.   
  
With the immediate power problem sorted, you piled all the blankets up, dressed in as many layers as possible, rifled through the emergency box, praising the maker when you found glow rods and a emergency blanket and finally, curled up on the floor in your cocoon with the kid.  
  
All you could do now was pray and wait.

* * *

  
With how dark it was outside you had no way of telling what time it was.  
Powering anything up just to check the time seemed irresponsible.   
  
Whatever time it was, morning, noon, evening, the _middle of the god damn night_ , you and the kid were both too hungry to put off eating any longer.   
  
You gave yourself a half ration, the kid usually ate the same amount and it seemed a waste to open two when you were trying to conserve your food.   
You pulled out a small camping stove from the emergency supplies, you used it sometimes on rainy planets when you couldn’t start a fire. It was enough to heat up the food.   
You sat, feeding the little guy by glow rod.   
Keeping his spirits up the best you could helped you keep yours up, at least for now.   
It was an empty distraction.  
  
That day _, (night_?) you sent off more S.O.S signals, hoping someone would pick them up if the signal could be read though the storm.   
You doubted it.   
But hope was hope.   
  
Playing with the kid, S.O.S signal, eat , sleep, repeat. That was all you did for what you assumed was two days. Twice you were unable to push off the call of nature and risked the trip down to the fresher. The power was out, but the evac tube worked enough for you to go.   
With the help of your glow rod, you could see frost covering the hull floor.

* * *

  
  
After the estimated 48 hour mark, that’s when a noise caught your attention.   
it was your salvation.   
  
Brief bursts of static came through the comlink.   
You scrambled to the place you had left it on the console, listening closely. Waiting for that static to become a voice.   
“Raz- r C-st! Do ……c-py?”   
Static again.   
This time, much clearer “Y/N . Do …….. Copy?”   
Mando! Behind you the kid cheered in joy to hear his dad’s voice.   
You snatched the comlink “Yes I copy!” You cried, overwhelmed with joy to hear him alive.

You waited with baited breath for more, the only sound was your breath, the wind and the sound of static for a full minute.   
“I said……….Making my way………….crest…………..Copy?”   
“You’re making your way to the crest? Yes I copy!” You confirmed.   
  
You wanted to ask him how long he would be, if he was hurt, you wanted to tell him you missed him but you didn’t want to stall him or block his transmissions. You had no clue as to how he had managed to move at all though the blizzard, or how he’s survived out there for so long.   
But you had to wait until he was back for answers.   
So you waited  
  
It felt like an hour later, it couldn’t be more than 5 minutes, when his voice came through again.   
“Light..on. Need eyes”   
“I-I can’t, there’s no power!” You said getting up and taking the comlink and a glow rod back down into the dark hull.   
  
Maybe you could sacrifice the life support for 5 minutes? It was more needed in space, not on a planet with an atmosphere anyway.  
Rewire that into the lights?  
  
“Do you copy?” this one was much clearer. “Need eyes”   
“I copy, give me a minute” You begged doing what you could.  
  
You sparked the wire, hoping it would make the headlights blink.  
3 minutes you counted under your breath, shivering violently in the dark.   
“Got eyes”   
  
You sobbed in relief, leaving the headlight on until he made it to the ship.   
“Open up”   
You couldn’t scramble to the door panel fast enough.   
  
Cursing loudly, you opened the door and the freezing winds hit your face.   
It was so sharp, snow feeling like glass against your face as you tried to shield it.  
 _Maker how did he survive that at all?_  


You heard his boots walking up the ramp over the wind.   
A shuffle and a bang as something hit the floor.   
He closed the door.   
  
With the door closed you could finally take a look at him.  
Snow clung to him wherever there wasn’t Beskar.   
  
“Fuck, why is it so cold in here too?” He snarled, looking down at the body he had dumped on the floor. There was no way he was just unconscious.   
  
“The- the powers gone” You explained.   
“Isn’t it your job to fix it?” He snapped and you flinched.   
“I – I think the engines are iced over. We lost back up power, s-somebody used materials that don’t hold up in the extreme cold on the essential power cables, so I rerouted it as best I could to keep me and the kid alive. Been dealing with just surviving when the snow began piling up” You explained, avoiding his gaze in shame.   
“I gave you the comlink for emergencies, I think this counts as one!” He snapped.  
You looked to the ground like a scolded child.   
  
He took the information in silently while you stewed in self pity.  
“S.O.S?” He asked   
“Been sending them out every day. No response”   
“Fuck!” He growled.   
You were both interrupted by a cry from the cockpit.   
“S-storms last month’s here Mando. We have maybe 3 weeks of food, and that was just between me and the kid.”   
He stood, thinking some more “Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!”   
He paced a little bit. “You’re sure its ice in the turbines?” He asked.   
“………….No. But through the process of elimination, it’s the most likely”   
He looked back towards the door.   
“I’ll be fucked if I’m going back out there” he said before turning back to you. “But, if it’s that. Would De-icing with my flamethrower work?”   
You looked at him appalled “Well in theory. But your likely to catch fire to the fuel injector and blow the whole damn engine up too!”   
“Do you have another option?” He asked sternly.   
  
No, no you didn’t.   
“Head up to the cockpit, com on. Start each engine up as I de-ice them.”   
“I’ll have to wait until afterwards. To turn them on mean more fuel, it would seriously blow up then-”   
“We’ll have to risk it! Ice will form back the second I stop.” He said hitting the door controls again.   
“Just do it!” He called over his shoulder as you closed the door back and headed straight up the ladder.  
Sitting in the pilots chair you stared out to the engines, it was almost impossible to see them, even with the headlights still on providing some light up there.   
In the limited light you had you spotted what you assumed was his grappling hoof, followed shortly by his silhouette.   
You only got a decent look at him when he used the flame-thrower, it struggled in the gale force winds but hopefully, it was enough.   
You worked up the courage to try start the engine he was on, slowly at first, just enough to wake it up. It must have been a good 2 minutes of him de-icing and you attempting to start it.   
_It was taking too long._   
“M-Mando, I don’t think this is going to work. You need to come inside. We’ll think of something else” You spoke though the com.   
“No, keep going” He ordered.   
“You will freeze soon!” You begged.   
“Keep. Going”   
“One minute, and then I stop” You told him, standing your ground.   
“I’m not going to let you and the kid freeze or starve down here!” He yelled over the com.   
“And I’m not going to let you freeze out there!”  
  
Before he got a chance to respond the engine kicked to life. Slowly. It sounded like someone struggling for breath as it stuttered, but eventually, it lit up.   
  
He didn’t even give you a chance to celebrate as he began inching himself along with wing.  
“Next one” He ordered, already moving across carefully to the other side.   
  
“Be careful you muttered to yourself as you watched the next engine, waiting for it to light up.   
Like the first one it took a few minutes to stutter to life, but, with both engines running properly you could power up the rest of the ship.

  
You left the engines running and raced back down to the doors to let him in.  
He was cursing as you closed the door behind him and you smiled widely at him. Overwhelmed by the relief.   
  
“It worked! I Can’t believe it worked Mando!” You cheered going to hug him but he pushed you aside.   
“Don’t fucking touch me” He growled, walking round you to get to the ladder.

Your heart dropped at his words.   
You had screwed up.  
Dejectedly, you followed behind him, sitting in your designated seat and strapping in as he began take off. You secured the little bean in your arms who in turn was reaching his arms out towards his distracted father.

  
  
You secured your hold on him as he raised the landing gear. The second the Crest started to raise into the sky the steady shaking turned violent. If you hadn’t secured your hold on the kid he would have flown out of your arms.   
  
Mando cursed again struggling to keep the crest steady, but as it was being assaulted by the wind it became increasingly harder to keep her air born.  
With tremendous skill and effort he managed to raise her to the sky.   
  
The higher you got the more the ship shook, with each shake and groan the ship made you clung to the kid tighter, curling up into a ball around him in a brace position.   
And then…….. Quiet.   
The cock-pit lit up as you broke through the clouds reaching daylight as you flew above the storm. The planets sun, setting far in the distance.  
You let out the biggest sigh of relief.

  
  
In his chair Mando turned on the auto pilot and had it begin plotting a course. It struggled, the crests sensors still covered in ice.  
“I’m not risking a jump to hyperspace in this condition” He said “There’s a space station, a few days away from here. We’ll head there for repairs” He said standing up.   
“Keep an eye out up here” He instructed, heading back out, cursing as he almost tripped on the blanket pile.

“Why’s it such a fucking mess up here?” he complained.   
“W-where are you going?” You asked.   
“Shower. Warm dry clothes” he replied as the cockpit door closed behind him.

  
  
You sat silently with the kid until you heard the fresher start.   
Sitting alone in silence, everything hit you all at once.   
  
How close you and the kid came to death, how close Mando came to death, how slow and torturous your deaths would have been, the terrifying take off, the way Mando had told you off and snapped at you. Days of stress and fear being pulled away, leaving you now with the horrible feeling of disappointing him and the relief of surviving all mixed together.   
It all washed over you like a tidal wave.   
  
You sobbed, gross, ugly crying as reality hit and your brain began processing everything that happened.   
Even as you stood up and packed all the emergency supplies and rations neatly together, as you folded each blanket and returned them to Mandos room, as you shed your winter layers, folded as well, you couldn’t stop the tears.   
  
The kid tried his best, not fully understanding the situation, too young to process everything and understand just what had happened. Once you tidied up he attempted to climb in your lap on the pilots chair to give you some comforting pats, but he tired himself out.   
The excitement of the day having worn off of him, in your lap he eventually fell asleep.   
  
You heard the fresher shut off, quickly, you tried to stop the tears. Mando was in a bad enough mood, he wouldn’t be keen to deal with your crying ass. That would just make things worse.   
You wiped at tears with your sleeve uselessly. But even with a dry face, your eyes were still puffy and red, and you would no doubt sound nasally and out of breath.   
  
Some shuffling down in the hull, you heard the carbon freeze, probably dealing with the body now.   
He came back into the cockpit with a fresh set of clothes, no armor again asides from the helmet.   
Just like last time.  
He was busy pulling his gloves up when he looked up and noticed your face, you avoided his gaze, turning your seat and looking to the ground in shame and guilt.  
  
He grabbed the chair before you turned around fully, spinning you back to face him, it was so quick it made you flinch. A gloved hand lifted your chin, gently.

  
“You’ve been crying” he noted.   
You tensed up, still avoiding meeting his visor with your eyes but nodded as best you could in his grip.   
He knelt down in front of you, so you would have to look down at him now.   
“Tell me whats upset you so?” He said, voice so much softer than earlier.  
You were confused.

  
“W-we, we almost died Mando. Not just from the take-off, all three of us were close to death no matter what we did. I-I’ve been in panic mode for al-almost 2 weeks. Scared out of my mind what would happen to the kid and I” You said struggling for breath and to not give into the urge to cry.   
  
He soothed you with comforting strokes to your legs.   
“I wasn’t going to let that happen.” He said.   
“You couldn’t control it!” You snapped. “There was nothing any of us could have done, we got lucky!” You added breathlessly.   
“No, you didn’t give up. Even with all hell breaking loose around you, you kept a cool enough head to keep the two of you alive. I’m proud of you”   
You scoffed, collapsing back into your seat with an indignant huff.   
“It’s true” he said   
“Then why did you say-“ You stopped, you didn’t want to break into a full blown argument.   
“What did I say?” he asked, so…so..…softly…..Like he didn’t remember, like he wasn’t interested in a fight, he was just genuinely curious.  
“N-no. Forget I said anything” You said “It feels argumentative”   
He shushed you again, soothingly. “I’m not here to argue, I want to know. What did I say?”  
  
“W-when I told you the power was out, you snapped , you said ‘Isn’t it your job to fix it?’, L-like you were mad at me, like I had fucked up, like I hadn’t done enough” You said feeling the tears well up.   
“Oh no, _Mesh'la_.” He sighed, waiting for you to settle before he spoke again. “I-I shouldn’t have said that. I didn’t mean it like that. I’m honestly proud of how you stepped up for the kid and did everything you could. You kept him safe” He began “It’s been a horrible day-”   
“-S’ been a horrible few weeks” You muttered.   
“Right, a horrible few weeks. And to finally make it back to realize we weren’t out of danger just yet, well that made everything worse. I was pissed off, not at you, but the situation. And I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have snapped like that. “  
“W-well what about….” You began “What about the…the other stuff?”   
“What other stuff?”   
  
You stayed silent,   
“ _Mesh'la”_ He encouraged. ”Y/N “he said more sternly when again you didn’t respond.   
“You told me not to fucking touch you. You pushed me. I had missed you so much and you just, pushed me away. It hurt, not physically, but hurt just the same” You muttered.   
He stared up at you before his head dropped in shame.   
“Oh _Mesh'la_ , fuck, I’m sorry” He sighed, only now did you realize how tired he sounded, not even back when hunting the slave trader did he sound this tired.   
  
“I had just come out from the cold, the- the Beskar was like ice, _worse_ than ice” He said slowly taking off his glove to show you his hand, you gasped, the tips of his fingers were _white_.   
“W-what is that? “ You asked.   
“Frostbite. I’m lucky, it’s superficial, I can recover from this. Any longer out there and they might have turned black, in an extreme case, I could have lost some” He said.   
He rolled up his sleeve, there was more, you noticed it was under where he wore Beskar, these patches were starting to blister.   
“Even with layers underneath, it was doing damage. I didn’t want you touching any of it.“ he explained. “Trying to keep you safe. I’m sorry” he sighed.   
_‘He was protecting me’_ You thought and managed to muster a sad smile towards him.   
“C-can I have a hug now then? “ You asked and he nodded. The two of you stood up, you holding onto the sleeping child while Mando wrapped his arms around the two of you.   
With that, all was forgiven.   
  
You rested your cheek on his broad chest and sighed in content.   
“I missed you” You said.   
“I missed you too _Mesh'la_. Thought about you every single day” he said, hands roaming your back in exploration.   
“What exactly did you think about?” You asked, he hummed in thought.   
“I’ll tell you, one day.” He sighed “Many things, want to show you some of them” he added with a knowing chuckle.   
You flushed “well why don’t you?” You asked.   
“Fuck, I want to….So fucking tired. I’d take you right now and show you exactly what kept me going if I could keep my eyes open” He said.   
You looked up at his visor. “Are your eyes open?” You asked.   
“Hmmm? Ah, no, fuck, they aren’t” he sighed.   
“Go, rest” you ordered lightly.   
“You need to rest too” He said.   
“And I will, once the auto pilots figured out a course, for now, I’ll keep an eye open up here”   
“Right fine” He said, letting you go from his hold. He gave you a Mandalorian’s kiss before heading to his bunk.  
“Treat your frost bite before you sleep!” You called, only getting a small wave over his shoulder confirming he heard you.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was all one long part that had to be spit into two due to length  
> Part 2 coming out with in 24 hours 
> 
> Its some smutty smut smut   
> And fluff


	8. Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heres the promised smut.

  
It couldn’t have been more than half an hour until the navcomp and auto pilot beeped, informing you it had safely plotted a course without the need for a jump to hyper space.   
You groaned, getting back out of the chair you had lounged back in and carefully tucking the kid into his crib, shutting it and heading to your bunk.   
He was right, as it seems he usually was, you needed sleep too. You hadn’t had a decent nights sleep since…….since before he left you had realized.   
It was all catching you up at once.   
  
In the hull remnants of the snow puddled on the floor, beginning to evaporate now that the hull wasn’t freezing cold.   
You would deal with that when you woke up.   
You changed into some sleepwear and collapsed in your bunk. Too exhausted to bother with blankets or even a pillow. 

* * *

  
  
You got possibly a couple hours sleep before you were shook awake.  
You jolted in the pitch blackness, freaking out for just a moment.   
_‘It hadn’t been all a dream had it?’_ you thought , fearing you had awoken back in the storm, but you felt where you were, in your bunk, but you hadn’t turned any lights off, had you?   
  
“Easy _Mesh'la_ , it’s me”   
“M-Mando” you sighed in relief. “W-what is it?”   
“Why the fuck are you sleeping down here?” he asked, slowly pulling your cot along its tracks, out of its place in the bunk.   
“I-it’s my bed?” You tried tiredly.  
“And why aren’t you in mine?” it was halfway between a purr and a growl.   
“D-didn’t want to assume -”   
“Well you should assume, unless I say otherwise I want you in my bunk Baby Girl” He said possessively, taking your hand and helping you to your feet.   
“Yes dad” you said sarcastically, earning a slap to your ass.   
“Keep that up and we’ll see where that line of thought takes you” he chuckled, helping your blind self reach the ladder.   
  
You stubbed your toe on the ladder “Maker, Why can’t you just turn on a light?” You asked, cursing.  
“Because then you would see” He said, one hand squeezing your ass as you climbed. That’s when you noticed his voice was unfiltered.   
  
_He’s helmet-less  
  
_ He helped you into his quarters blindly and into his bunk. You weren’t sure if he had naturally good night vision or just knew his ship that well.   
He pulled you to his chest when you were both under the blanket.   
  
He made no advancement, no touches asides from holding you, seemed he really just wanted you to sleep in the same bunk.   
That wasn’t satisfactory for you.   
  
Your hand made its way up, if he was helmet less you were going to take full advantage, you never got that real kiss after all.   
You felt along his neck, up to his square jaw, noting the scruff covering it, you assumed he must have shaved when taking a shower, for it was well trimmed. You took every detail you could in by touch, dancing your fingers along his brow bone into thick curls, and moving down his prominent nose, you noted the feeling of more facial hair, a mustache, before finally brushing your thumb over his bottom lip.   
  
You were trying to picture the face you felt, translating touch into an image was not something you were particularly skilled in unless it was a mechanical part.   
Distracted by your thoughts, he took your hand in his, stopping any further exploration, and kissed it.   
“ _Mesh'la_ ” he sighed, you couldn’t tell if it was a warning or encouragement.

“W-what does that mean?” You whispered.   
“Hmm?”   
“That word, you keep saying it to me, and I never had the chance to ask.”   
He paused for a moment, “Its Mandoa” He explained, “Beautiful”   
  
You blushed and tried to hide your face in the crook of his neck, even in the dark room.  
He chuckled lightly.  
“Don’t hide from me, it’s true” He said pulling you tighter to his front.   
You made a noise of disagreement and he silenced it quickly, lifting your chin to plant a kiss on your lips.   
It had caught you by surprise and before you could even savor the moment it was over.   
You sought after his lips with your own.   
“N-no” you protested stretching up for another one, bumping your nose with his in the dark.   
  
This time you took the moment to savor the kiss, whimpering slightly when he began to deepen it, his hands roaming up your back.   
His tongue met yours, there was something masculine about his taste, gentle and strong at the same time, just like him, and warm, _so warm_. Already you could feel that fire beginning to burn in you, not one of arousal, not yet, but his warmth spreading to you.  
  
 _How could a man surrounded by cold Beskar be so damn warm underneath?  
_  
Your fingers curled into his hair and idly you wondered how someone who lives with his face hidden his whole life could be such a good kisser.  
It took your breath away just how good it was.  
There’s no way you could forgive him for wearing a helmet after this, not when it meant missing out on kissing him like this whenever you wanted.   
  
“I’m _tired_ , _Mesh'la”_ he sighed when you finally both reluctantly pulled away from each other. He ran his fingers through your hair.

“S-sorry, I’ll stop” You said settling down in his arms once again.   
“I didn’t tell you to stop” He growled in your ear “Just that I’m tired, you can continue, but if you do, just know I’m not going to give you that rough, hard fucking we’re both craving”  
“W-what will you give me instead?” You asked, heating up more at his words.  
“Take you slow, lazy” he said giving you another kiss.   
“What if I like the sound of that then?”  
“Then please, don’t let me stop you. I’m just not doing all the work this time around” He said pulling you completely on his front locking his lips with yours again.   
  
You realized you had been given free rein to explore.  
Last time, well, _last time_ was to satisfy your lust for each other, to end the tension and frustration you had both apparently been dealing with when it came to your attraction.   
You had a feeling, times like these would be rare. He seemed more like the man who wanted to be in control of sex, not that you were complaining, Mando scratched the itch of a deep fucking you didn’t even know you had been craving until he gave you exactly what you needed.   
This time, you just needed to be with him. A reminder to the two of you you were both ok, that you were both alive.   
  
His now bandaged fingers slid under your sleep shirt, dancing up your spine as you deepened the kiss, trailing your own fingers to lock into his hair.   
You gave his hair a gentle tug, testing the waters to see what he liked. He grunted in response, pushing his hips up into yours, you could feel his cock starting to harden through his sweats. He gripped your ass to pull you down as he raised up to emphasize his growing arousal.   
Breaking the kiss, you bit your lip to stop the smile spreading on your face, not that he could see it. You tugged harder on his hair, making him moan loudly.   
“You give as good as you get I see” you teased playfully, overcome by the wave of confidence making him moan like that gave you.   
“So long as you don’t let it go to your head. I prefer your gentle side” He rasped back.   
“I think you might have awakened something in me Mando” You joked tugging again, giggling when he bit back another moan.   
Probably deciding you were getting too cocky one of the hands on your ass slapped, hard.   
“ _Mesh'la,_ that just means I’ll have to be rougher with you next time in return” He said, kneading where he had slapped your ass and chuckling to himself when he felt you tremble due to his words and the way his voice deepened.   
Both of his hands slid under your clothes, squeezing your ass appreciatively without a barrier.   
“Thought about this ass so often. Burned it into my memory every time you went up that ladder. Had to stop myself from grabbing it every single time” he said.   
  
A wave of warmth washed over you, no doubt your cheeks deepening in colour at his admittance.   
Helplessly you went back to kissing him, pouring every ounce of your adoration of him into each kiss. His hands began gyrating your hips into his, feeling him harden more as the two of you lazily rocked against each other. Your hands explored every part of his you could reach, his strong biceps, his pecs , his collar bone. Making sure to catalogue every part of him that was usually hidden away, which was….all of him.   
You pouted into the kiss whenever you came across one of his bandages, bacta kits would only do so much, you had no idea how well they would work on frostbite. If he felt the need to bandage, then they were probably useless.   
  
Your fingers traced one on his shoulder, underneath where his pauldron would have been.   
“D-does it hurt?” you asked, barely above a whisper.   
“No, its been numb for a while” he said nuzzling his face into your hair.   
“Is that good?”   
“I’d rather _not_ feel it……..But I came close to something worse”   
“H-how did you survive?” You asked amazed.   
His response was to kiss you “I’d rather not talk about that now. I just want to focus on you, and forget we ever went to that planet” he said, you couldn’t help but agree, happily choosing to ignore what you had both been through and kiss him back.   
  
Both of you too tired for any other time consuming foreplay and having missed each other’s presence for too long, you moved right along. He palmed your pussy, rubbing the heel of his palm right into your clit.   
“You wet enough?” He asked.   
You nodded before remembering he couldn’t see you “Y-yeah” you moaned out.   
“Good, take off your clothes” He ordered, chucking to himself proudly when that went straight to your cunt, flooding more slick to his palm.   
You stood up on shaky legs to kick off your pants and underwear, in the dark you heard him pull down his sweats followed by a wet slide.  
 _He’s jerking himself off with my slick_ you realized as you crawled back over him, straddling his hips, his length twitching against your thigh.   
You sighed in contentment at the feeling of your warm skin touching.  
“As much as I would love to have you ride me Baby Girl, that can wait for another time” He said and you whined in disappointment.   
“Easy now, I want to be able to see you when you finally ride me, get to watch those tits _bounce_ ” He growled, gently coaxing you into the position he wanted.

  
He moved you onto your side, his front flushed with your back, between him and the wall.   
“Now, I know for a fact your pussy’s going to be too tight to take me without prep, and my fingers are all bandaged up ,so I can’t-“ You whined again in protest, much louder.   
“Hey, I didn’t say I’m _not_ going to fuck you. “He said sternly, putting an end to your complaints.   
He grabbed your wrist and pulled your hand between your own legs. “Just that you will have to prep yourself this time”   
It wasn’t a suggestion, it was an order.   
You hesitated.   
“Why the hesitation _Mesh'la_?” He asked _.  
_ “I- I don’t think I’ve ever touched myself like that in front of anyone before” You admitted.   
He groaned behind you, you realized how much he likes being the first when it comes to you.   
First man to make you cum, first cock you came on, oh if only you could have actually given this man your virginity. Such a thing had never mattered to you before, but you loved how he acted about it.   
“First time for everything _Mesh'la”_ he encouraged “Wish I could see it” he adds as you timidly slide a finger into your own wetness.   
  
The wet noise of your own finger pumping in and out of you makes him growl.   
It sounded predatory, dangerous, like a wild animal who was satisfied with its kill.   
It turned you on all the more.   
  
“Another” He ordered, “Slide another one in”   
Despite his own fingers dancing over the exposed skin of your hips and stomach he was the one in complete control of this.   
  
“Pump them” He instructed, latching his mouth onto your neck as you moaned. “Feels good? Start scissoring them now”   
You did just that, gasping when his wet kisses on your neck became soft bites.   
  
_I hope he leaves a mark_ you thought.   
  
“M-mando, please, I’m ready” You whimpered.   
“No, you need to keep going, only when you can fit four fingers in there”   
“B-but you only u-used two!”   
“My fingers are much bigger than yours. Get to four” he said leaving no room for argument.   
  
You groaned in frustration and disappointment. Having been apart for so long after your first and so far only time together you were annoyed you had to wait even longer to have him back inside you.

“You’ve waited almost a month, you can wait five more minutes” He chided, almost as if he had read your mind.  
“H-how can you expect me to be patient, a-after fucking me like that last time?” You gasped.  
“Put the third in” He murmured from against your neck before moving to nibble on your ear.  
“I’ll have to teach you to be patient then. It will happen again, I’ll need to leave you alone for weeks at a time. Need you to be patient and wait for me, because I’m sure as hell not going to let you go and find another cock to satisfy you”   
  
He was very possessive over you, you had noticed that quickly last time.   
“W-what if your g-gone for so long…that my fingers and thoughts o-of you won’t satisfy me enough?” you asked through your fogged mind, wanting to push his buttons, his dominant possessive side was quite a turn on for you.  
“W-what if I need a rough f-fucking and you’re not around? A-a girl can only wait so long w-without being satisfied, and there a-are plenty of m-men in those cantinas w-who can give me what I wan-“   
  
A hand to your throat cut you off, he wasn’t chocking you, just holding you back against him in warning.   
  
“Don’t even finish that thought Baby Girl” he growled right into your ear. His other hand gripped your hip tightly, pulling you all the way back to meet his hips, his cock twitching between your legs, tip brushing against the fingers you had in you currently.   
“You are _mine_ , and I’ll teach you the hard way if I have to!”  
“I-is that a threat or a promise?” You asked, daring to slip your fingers out of yourself to tease his tip.   
“Both” He moaned “Cause _mmmnnn_ , cause next time we do this, I can promise you I’ll teach you a lesson”

  
He humped against you, cock becoming covered in the slick now all over your thighs.   
“F-fuck, hurry up, four fingers” He rasped “Just fucking, ge-get four fingers in there and I’ll fuck you”

Eager to comply you managed to push four fingers inside yourself, pulling them back out the second you were able to successfully spread them and stretch yourself open for him.   
  
“I-I’m ready’’  
“Fuck, good” He said , taking himself in his hand and blindly searching for your opening.   
You helped him, guiding him into the correct position to enter you from behind.   
  
He took his time, sinking slowly into your heat.   
You both moaned loudly, he buried his face deep into the crook of you neck , arms wrapping around your chest to pull you as tightly into him as possible as he bottomed out.  
  
“Fuuuuuck” He moaned, muffled by your neck. “Forgot just how fucking _tight_ you were!”   
“I- I forgot j-just how big you are” You gasped, lifting your leg so he could slide in deeper.   
“Maker, if I went so tired I’d fuck you _right through this bunk_ ” His growl sounded damn right animalistic.

  
“N-next time, please. Fuck me so hard I’ll be limping for days.” You gasped, begging.   
“Fu-fucking knew you’d like it rough. Fucking _perfect_ ” he snarled, beginning to rock his hips into yours.   
His thrusts were slow, lazy, but oh so _deep_ , he was trying to push himself further in to you each time.   
A hand moved to lift your leg higher up, allowing him to actually deepen his thrusts.   
You felt his tip brush against the wall of your cervix. It hurt, but you liked it rough with him, the pain was a welcomed one.  
  
“Fuck h-how are you so fucking _tight_? The fucking perfect p-pussy for me” He praised. “All I could fucking think about, the wh-whole time I was out, couldn’t even fucking jerk myself to ease it”  
Oh, the thought of him masturbating, to thoughts of you no less. It had your head spinning.   
  
“D-did you?” he asked “Did you think about me? As you touched yourself?”  
“Y-yes” You admitted “E-even before.”   
His hips stuttered for a moment, “Fuck, maker, fucking perfect. Of course you did. You sexy, fucking, _perfect_ girl. Alone down there in that bunk.” He rambled “ W-wish I could have caught you. L-lifted the bunk door, find you l-legs spread right in front of me and just fucking watch”  
  
“I-is that what y-you thought about? W-when thinking of me?” you asked.   
“Fuck, almost…almost every time. J-jerked off think-thinking about walking in on you, mak-making you continue and-and getting yourself off before I had my fucking way with you”   
You let out a high pitched keen, that was a fantasy you could get behind on.   
“M-maybe you’ll come back to me from a hunt like that?” you suggested.   
“Y-yeah? Come back to find you spread out on my bunk? S-spread out ready for me? I-I like the sound of that even better” He praised, his hips picking up speed just a little bit.   
  
The lazy deep rolls of the hip were now steady, but slow slaps, filling the room above your fantasies.   
“W-what else di-did you think about doing to me?” You asked.   
“Fucking _everything_ ” He snarled. “Thought about getting you on your knees, servicing my –my cock as I flew. E-every time you wore that damn t-tank top , thought about ripping that thing apart and fucking those perfect tits.” He empathised his point by squeezing one of your breasts “ T-thought about sneaking into your bunk at night, see if you would wake up if –“   
  
You moaned at that last one before he even finished the sentence.   
  
“Oh fuck yes please. Please, I want to wake up to your cock” You begged.   
“Y-yeah? Fuck, I want to see if I ca-can fuck you without waking you up. To have y-you wake up and finding yourself l-leaking my cum-”  
You whined helplessly “-and- and only then realizing I- I had my way with you” He finished.   
  
You bit your lip to try hold back a moan.  
“F-fuck , you just got tighter, fuck I’m not sure how long I can last Baby girl” he gasped , while the two of you kept your pace pretty slow, the long wait and spilling your fantasies to each other had worked you both up.   
  
“M-me too. I missed you so much. Please M-Mando I just want your cum!”   
“Y-you’ll get it, fuck, can’t wait to fill you up again. M-mark you with my seed.”   
“I –I want it, I want –want it so much, its all I could think about ,let you cum an-anywhere you want” You whined.   
  
“Fuck, you would wouldn’t you? Anywhere I fucking want……Fuck, t-touch yourself Baby Girl. Rub your fu-fucking clit cause I’m-“ He chocked, bucking into you harder and faster, he was shaking behind you, holding himself back until you had reached your peak too.   
  
You were quick to obey, rubbing your clit in tight circles, eased by your own slick, getting yourself off to the desperate moans and gasps of a man holding himself back from the edge.   
“Fuck, you-you better fucking cum now Baby Girl” he growled, now full on thrusting into you as hard and fast as he possibly could as he raced over the edge. “Fucking. Now.” He commended in your ear.   
  
The thrusts, the noises, his order, it was all more than enough to follow after him.   
He held you as tight as he possibly could to his chest as the two of you shook and convulsed, cumming hard and fast.   
He exploded inside you, the air slamming out of his lungs as you tightened around him at your own peak.  
You almost couldn’t breathe with how hard his grip was on you, but your orgasm had knocked the breath out you too anyway.   
  
You lay there panting, struggling to catch your breath as you still felt him twitch and fill your womb with hot cum.   
  
The only noises that filled the room for a while was the hum of the ship and your breaths.   
Mando found his voice first.   
“Fuck…………..i may be tired, but I needed that” He murmured, his hold on you relaxing.   
“So did I” You sighed, shifting slightly in his grip. “Let me up, I want to sleep against your chest” you said trying to release yourself from his grip.  
He chuckled lightly behind you “You’re not sleeping just yet. What makes you think I’m done with you?”  
“How the _fuck_ do you have the stamina?” You asked aghast.   
“Is that a no?” he quipped.   
You sighed, settling back down in his embrace. “No, it’s not”   
  
He chuckled again in the dark.   
You couldn’t complain really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you would be keen on the fantasies Mando spills appearing in future chapters.


	9. Who you belong to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mando reminds you just who you belong to aboard the space station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this chapter has some sexual harassment towards the reader! (Not from Mando!) 
> 
> There is also some very possessive Mando, could be considered unhealthy if the reader weren't 100% consenting to it like she is, just a warning if that makes you uncomfortable. 
> 
> I happen to like possessive Mando and i know a few more of you do too.

This time around you had the pleasure of Mando actually paying attention to you the morning after, albeit in a way more befitting to him.  
You had woken alone again, allowing yourself the luxury of a morning shower without the immediate need to check on the kid.  
As you passed the cockpit on the way down you heard the kid babble away happily, muffled by the cockpit doors.  
 _He must be up with Mando_ you thought as you went about getting yourself ready for the day and washing the heavy smell of days without a shower and a night of thorough sex.  
  
Once clean you joined the two of them up in the cockpit. Mando was sitting in the pilot’s chair, fully armored, the kid sitting in his arms happily babbling to him. It seems he had missed his dad.  
Mando turned his head briefly to you as you entered, you were going to sit in your usual chair before his hand reached out to you.  
You blinked, curiously taking his offered hand, smiling when he gently pulled you closer to him.  
You were curious as to what he was up to, and your smile only grew when he released your hand in favor of cupping your face to pull you gently down for a Mandalorian kiss.  
  
It was a simple gesture, but it meant the world to you, it more than made up for the accidental coldness of last time.  
  
The little intimate moment was interrupted by a tiny 3 clawed hand bopping your cheek.  
You looked down at the offending attacker, the little green bean pouting as angrily as his little face would allow him.  
Hr babbled at you, letting him know he was not happy with your interruption.  
Mando took his tiny hand in his. “No, you don’t do that. She’s…my friend” he scolded.  
You chuckled, ignoring Mando struggling to label your relationship and kissed the child’s wrinkly little forehead.  
“I’m very sorry for interrupting your alone time with your dad” You chuckled before going to sit down again.  
  
Mando otherwise kept quiet, he stared at the kid for a moment, as if lost in thought before distracting himself by silently checking all of his equipment to make sure nothing had been too damaged after the blizzard, kid still babbling away.  
You curled up in your chair, watching them happily.

Once he had completed his checks he turned back to you, visor trained on you for a moment.  
  
“Something wrong?” You asked.  
“……………Not at all” he said. “Will……you……” He trailed off.  
“Will I what?” You asked, this time coaxing _him._  
“Will you…sit with me?” He asked, he somehow sounded nervous  
You chuckled to yourself “I _am_ sitting with you Mando” You pointed out.  
“No. Sit with me” he said turning his chair fully, patting his thigh in invitation.  
You blushed, biting your lip to stop your smile from growing even more as you stood and moved yourself into his lap. He was careful with his hold on the kid, allowing you to settle before he set the kid down on your lap, but with his arms around each of you protectively.  
  
“This is cosy” You teased, resting your head on his shoulder, it was, in truth, slightly uncomfortable, the Beskar not fun to rest on.  
He didn’t say anything, back to his usual silence, but the hand around you gently stroked your hip where it rested. He was the type of man who chose his words carefully, never being one for idle chatter and only speaking when he needed to, you had gotten so use to him chatting away about his desires for you or comforting you that you had almost forgotten that he was naturally a quiet person.  
It didn’t bother you as much it seemed, the silence, it was comfortable.  
  
It was hard to tell, but the way you see Mando’s gaze shifting ever so slightly between you and the kid had you believing he was lost in a thought, you didn’t want to interrupt him, more than content in just enjoying his hold on the two of you.  
  


* * *

The space station was closer than Mando had originally estimated, for you made it a day earlier than anticipated.  
You were happy about that, excited to get out of the ship, even if ‘outside’ was just a facade. It beat the frozen hell you had just escaped, and as much as you loved the alone time you were given with Mando and the kid (and the sex Mando was happy to indulge in), _you_ wanted the decent room to stretch your legs.  
  
Mando put the kid in his crib as you landed and made your way to depart the ship, his hand on your lower back protectively once again.  
Once the door opened and you left the ship four men came to greet you on deck, one taking in the damage on the ship and the other 3 more interested in the 3 of you.  
“Looks like you’ve had some trouble” the apparent head of the group said motioning to the ship. He was an older man, with a bit of a belly. He reminded you of your old boss much to your chagrin.  
“Got caught in a blizzard while I was away from the ship” Mando explained, pulling out his credit pouch to show he was interested in business. The men following the boss visibly relaxed a little bit, perhaps a little too used to confrontation this far out.  
“S’ gonna cost you a lot, docking fee’s, materials, labor-“The boss started.  
“No labor, she’ll be working on it” He said nodding his head towards you briefly.  
The ‘henchmen’ as you decided to call them, chuckled.  
“I can promise you my guys are experienced mechanics, no harm will come to your ship. Pretty little girl can do whatever you hired her for” the boss said, you rolled your eyes.  
“Wow, good to see the sexism stereotype lives on off planet too” You sighed “Bit cliché of you.”  
Seems Mando’s presence boosted your confidence once again.  
“I hired her as my personal mechanic. She’s skilled and I won’t trust anyone else with my ship if I have the option of her” Mando said tossing his pouch at the boss. “Will this be enough for the docking fee and materials?”  
The boss took a peek into the pouch, you could see him visibly weighing the option to overcharge Mando more than the no doubt generous pay he had been given. Eying Mando’s armor must have been enough to convince him not to push his luck any further.  
“More than enough, my boys will get you anything you need” He said, waving the henchmen off to go fetch the equipment before departing himself. .  
“I don’t want to hang around uselessly, I’ll help where I can” Mando said to you, releasing his hold now that you were alone  
“If I’m working, you’re keeping an eye on the kid” You smiled heading over to the now provided tools and strapping a tool belt on. “S’ not often you’ll get some decent bonding time with your kid after all, might as well take advantage of that, he’s missed you after all”  
Mando looked to the kid in his crib who cooed up at him.  
“…………Fine, but I’m not spoiling him the way you do”  
Once kitted up you walked past the two of them on the way to the ship, pausing to pat the little ones head affectionately.  
“Your dads’ the tough parent I see” you teased before getting to work.  
  


Up on the wings of the ship you finally got a decent look at the damage that had been caused by the blizzard.  
The turbines had been frozen as you had predicted and Mando’s desperate attempt to de-ice the engines had done just as much damage. It was a miracle it had worked, one you were grateful for so you couldn’t complain about the work that needed doing to fix it.  
You called down at the Henchmen for the parts needed as you assessed all the damage, a decent hunk of each engine would need to be replaced.  
Parts were brought to you, lined up along a work bench beside the crest.  
You required the henchmen’s assistance in using the pulley system to haul the larger parts up, Mando having wandered off with the kid some time ago.

  
With Mando out the way, the henchmen started to become a little too bold for your liking.  
  
“That Mandalorian was right, you’re a very skilled mechanic” One of them, a man slightly older than yourself, with a body that was clearly used to hauling heavy machinery around all day. Had Mando not caught your attention, attention of any kind from such a man would have made you flush.  
“Thank you, it’s nice to have my skills noticed from other mechanics” you said truthfully.  
He had joined you up on the wing to help you move the new turbine in place.  
“Clearly you’re quite skilled with your hands, I’d like to see if they are skilled outside of your mechanical work” he purred, it made you shudder, but not in a good way.  
He lacked that tone in his voice that Mando possessed. Mando had a way of sounding like a hunter moving in for a kill, it made you feel like prey and weak at the knees, and despite that, despite how helpless and vulnerable he makes you feel you _welcomed_ it, because at the end of it all, you know Mando would never hurt you. He is possessive, and protective, but you have nothing to fear from him.  
This man on the other hand, his tone is straight up predatory, it sounded _vile_ , you hate the way it makes your stomach twist, and it doesn’t feel like a game of hunter and prey, more like you’re standing in front of the waiting jaws of a Rancor. It does nothing but make you feel alone and scared as he attempts to close in on your personal space slowly.  
“I, um, I’m not sure I can agree with you there. I choose to remain professional with my fellow mechanics” You said trying to hide your nerves and steady your voice.  
“Not interested in a little _fun_ girly?” He teased.  
A chuckle came down from the deck. “Stop scaring the girl Jarov, women are hard enough to come by on this ship and the rest of us don’t need you scaring her off” one of the henchmen said.  
“Yeah, we all want a turn” you heard the muffled voice of another.  
You frowned, stepping out of the crowded personal space ‘Jarov’ had invaded.   
“I’m here to do a job if you _don’t_ mind” you said with a little more confidence, ignoring Jarovs advances.  
Your snide had earned a few wolf whistles down on the ground. “Girly’s got some bite!” One of them jeered.  
With the turbine in place it seemed your unwanted partner no longer had an excuse to stay up there with you. Once he left you were able to relax and get back to work, if only for a short while.  
  
The unwanted attention returned as you climbed down the ladder to take a drink and collect some more bolts, another barrage of wolf whistles filled the deck as you realized they were enjoying what Mando apparently loved to do often, stare at your ass.  
Your face heated up in realization, flooding you with shame and embarrassment.  
You turned to them with a glare.  
“I have all the parts I need, what exactly are you lounging around here for exactly?” You scolded.  
“Enjoying the view” One of them chuckled, a tall man, a Twi, amused by your reaction.  
“I’ll call for you if I need anything” you said dismissively, annoyance clear in your voice.  
“Oh, anything you need girly, we’ll be here” the last one said, joined by the other two’s laughter as he palmed himself in front of you, making you redder.  
Appalled by their behavior you pointed towards the other end of the deck. “I just want to work in fucking peace! So if you aren’t going to act like professionals then Fuck! Off!”  
Their joking smiles dropped before the Twi made a step towards you, suddenly your little boost of confidence was smashed. Mando wasn’t around as far as you were aware, and without him around you were nothing!  
“Y/N!” a voice called from around you, halting the Twi in his tracks.  
Mando was stood at the top of the ships ramp, watching the exchange. “She told you to fuck off, I’m not sure I’m willing to pay for your unprofessional assistance” he said, hand casually resting on his blaster, letting them know silently he was prepared to use it.  
The henchmen grumbled, backing off reluctantly as Mando beckoned you with his finger.  
They left, glaring at Mando as you made your way up to him.

  
  
When they had left Mando cupped your cheek lightly.  
“I’m disappointed Baby girl” he said, voice dropping an octave. You were too ashamed to notice, he only called you Baby girl when he was being flirty or fucking you.  
“I-im sorry Mando. I got too cocky, I’m used to feeling strong when you’re around and you weren’t! W-without you there I’m nothing-“he cut you off.  
“No, silly girl. You did well in that. That was good, how you told them to fuck off, how you were done with their shit, I’m proud of you for that. I don’t want to hear you doubting yourself like that” He said pulling you further into the ship, pushing you against the wall gently, back up next to the door controls. His hand was on your thigh, stroking it gently.  
Oh.  
 _Oh!_  
 _This is a sex thing_ , you realized a tad too late.  
“Th-then what was disappointing?” You asked breathily, slipping into your role seamlessly.  
“I’m disappointed you didn’t tell them _exactly_ who you belonged to.”  
“A-and who would that be?” You asked feigning ignorance.  
He growled, that possessive tone you loved, so unlike _Jarov_.  
“Don’t play _coy_ with me.” He growled again, grinding his hips into yours. “Or did I really fuck your brains out over the last few days?”  
“Well, i-I can’t feel you when I sit down, so maybe it wasn’t enough?” You teased, a feeble attempt to bruise his ego. You felt that rush of excitement as he pulled you over to the ladder, moving your hands into the position he wanted them, above you holding onto a higher rung of the ladder.  
“I’ll have to fucking _remind_ you then wont i?” he rasped, hastily undoing your pants and pulling them down over your ass. A hand went straight for your pussy, the soft leather making you crave his bare skin all the more, but there was something so sexy about how he was manhandling you to undress while he remained fully clothed. You could feel yourself becoming wet in anticipation already.  
He stretched you with one hand, the other pulling your shirt and bra up so it had free reign to play with your breasts.  
You bit your lip, trying to keep quiet, after all the door was still open , at the right angle anyone would be able to see what Mando was doing to you, you didn’t want to invite curious eyes.  
“Fucking _drenched already_ ” Mando hissed pulling his hand free of you and inspecting your wetness that coated his glove.  
There was good reason for that, he was skilled in finding your sweet spot already. “You like this? Like that anyone could see what I’m doing to you?” he asked.  
“I-I like, what you’re doing. I like, that anyone can see, just who I belong to” you panted.  
He moaned, apparently that having been the right answer. “Fuck, _damn right_ ” he praised, lifting this hand to your mouth “Clean it” he instructed while the hand on your breast moved to undo his own pants. You obeyed happily, lapping up your juices off his hand as he positioned himself between your legs, getting a better angle as he lifted your ass up. You kicked one of your legs free from your pants so you could wrap them around his hips, the two of you moaning together as he pushed himself inside you.  
He kept one hand on the same ladder rung, and the other on your hip, the thumb brushing you clit teasingly.  
“This, this is _mine_ ” he growled before setting a punishing pace.  
If it weren’t for the normal noises of people going about their business in a workshop there was no doubt the heavy wet slaps would have echoed over the deck.  
He didn’t give you time to adjust as he usually did, hell bent on making you feel him once he was done with you. The Beskar slammed against your ass repeatedly, there was no doubt there would be bruises there when he was done, they would go nicely with the bruise no doubt forming on your hip from his grip on you.  
He was brutal with you, and you couldn’t help but love it.  
“Co-couldn’t stand listening to them t-trying to f-flirt with you” he rasped.  
“I-I didn’t want it!” You gasped, your knuckles turning white as you held onto the ladder for dear life. “I know you didn’t” He said slamming into you harder and deeper. “I know the only cock that’s ever go-going to give you pleasure again is _mine_ ”  
His possessiveness over you should have terrified you, you had seen what he could do, you knew he could kill you and anyone who ever looked at you on a whim, but it did nothing but made you feel safe and turned on, and Mando could tell, each time he growled that you were his he felt you growing wetter.  
“I’ll _ruin_ you for any other cock” He rasped right into your ear. “I-if you ever fucking leave me, I’ll make sure you think of _me_ anytime someone else takes you.”  
Your head was swimming, you were fighting back moans and whimpers as he took exactly what he wanted from you and you invited it all willingly.  
“You- you like this don’t you? Ca-can feel you getting wetter each time I say it, can feel you getting _tighter_ ” he growled. “Your- your close, I can tell, getting so tight and your le-legs are trembling. You-you do that right when you're about- about to cum”  
You hadn’t known he had been so observant of you when you fucked, he was right you noted, it only served to turn you on more.  
You moaned loudly, unable to muffle it this time.  
He chuckled, thumb on your clit speeding up. “It-it will be a record, if you do. Haven’t made you cum this quickly yet”  
You tried to hide your face in embarrassment but he didn’t allow that.  
“N-nothing to be shy about Baby girl” He teased “Fuck, I – I want you to cum. I’m close too.” He said slamming harder into you, each time slamming against your cervix in a mix of pain and pleasure. There was no way you wouldn’t be able to feel him later.  
“You-you’re going to cum, a-around my cock, and I’m going to fucking _fill_ you. M-make sure you’re leaking me wh-when you go back to work. And when- and when those fucking _pigs_ try that shit again you’re going to tell them, fucking _t-tell them_ just who you belong to”  
You whimpered helplessly in his grip.  
“Tell me, tell me who you belong to, _tell me_ who’s pussy this is” he demanded.  
You gasped, that warm coil in your belly tightening up with each thrust into you and each word spilling from his mouth.  
“Fucking _tell_ me!” He said again when you didn’t respond.  
“Y-you Mando! I-I belong to you, I’m yours!” You cried as he rewarded you with some brutal torture to your clit. Rubbing hard and fast circles into it before pinching it, making your mind foggy with the mix of pleasure and pain.  
“Damn right, such-such a g-good girl. I-I think you deserve to-to cum now. Is that what you want?”  
You nodded desperately.  
“Fuck- come, come on then. Cum for me, let me feel just how tight you get when you cum!” he said, you didn’t need the encouragement, instantly tensing up around him as you reached the edge before shaking hard as you fell over it. You heard him growl as you tightened around him, he was quick to muffle your loud scream with his palm as you milked him harder than you ever had before. It was enough for him to follow you, filling you up with scalding seed as he moaned and ground into you hard, milking both of your orgasms for as long as possible.  
  
You trembled in his grip as the two of you came down from your high. His arms wrapped around you gently, allowing you to relax your tightened grip on the ladder.  
He pulled out of you slowly, placing your feet on the ground before putting himself away, he assisted you in massaging your arms as the feeling in them slowly came back, helping to ease the muscles that had been holding you up in a death grip. When you were able to lower your arms and clench your fists without your muscles protesting he coaxed you over to the fresher softly, encouraging you to quickly clean yourself up.  
When you were done, fully dressed finally he pulled you close, treating you to another Mandalorian kiss.  
You smiled, relaxing in his embrace, closing your eyes as he stroked your hair. You would have to get back to work soon, but for now you wanted to savour his tenderness.  
“If they try that shit again….what do you tell them?” He asked, breaking the silence.  
“I tell them I belong to you” You whispered, eyes still closed.  
“I want you to tell them ‘I belong to the Mandalorian’, those words exactly”  
“I belong to the Mandalorian” you repeated.  
“Good, very good” he praised, stopping his stroking. “Go, the sooner we get off this station the better”  
You nodded, reluctantly removing yourself from his embrace.  
  


The repairs took a long time, given that you were wincing from pain every time you moved. The henchmen eventually made their way back to taunt you when they thought Mando was gone.  
You ignored them for a while, until you were sick of their shit once again, and boosted by more confidence you had ever felt, even in Mando’s presence you told them exactly what he wanted you to say.  
“I belong to the Mandalorian” unnerving them with your determined gaze.  
Perhaps it should have annoyed you that that’s what it took for them to back off, but it didn’t. The fact that you were Mando’s was beginning to squash any self-doubt you had, it was just as addicting as his presence.  
  
You were proud of yourself.

  
And evidentially so was he, because once you finished your repairs and were on your way Mando rewarded you that night to sex so tender you found yourself crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, those that requested more possessive Mando, i hope this pleases you :D


	10. update

I've not been proud of this fic for a while. 

I've learnt a lot about writing ever since i started this fic just a few months ago, already feels like I've learnt a lot.  
I don't want to abandon it though, and i know a few people are following it, so I'm just going to rework it. There will be new chapters added in between ones i wrote because despite labeling this as a low burn it feels like it's breezed up to their relationship quickly. 

I'm not going to do any drastic changes to the story, improve grammar, pacing, spelling and formatting.  
The only changes to plot will be additions, I'm not taking anything out of the plot, but i might change things up to be more canon complicit with the new season.  
I'll only be taking our rambling tangents that don't add anything and interrupt pacing. 

Please head over to my tumblr (@ Dadolorian ) if you want to be a beta reader and send me a message. 

New and improved Chapter one has already been done.  
This update will be deleted once i catch up with the editing.


End file.
